Une haine qui te ressemble
by Alita 19
Summary: FIC FINIE!Elle vaut le coup! Une trahison qui fait mal sans que l'on s'en aperçoive alors que le dernier combat est amorcé, une nouvelle élève touche à tout et un auteur sentimental, voilà qui devrait bouleverser certaines vies... slash HPDM
1. chapitre 1: Un nouveau combat

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fic alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner donc pardonnez mon manque d'expérience et soyez indulgents. Je vous souhaite une bonne, voire une très bonne lecture et si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews - même pour me dire que je dois laisser tomber les fics –, vous feriez de moi la plus heureuse.

**Une haine qui te ressemble**

**Chapitre 1 : un nouveau combat**

Un jeune homme de 18 ans se promenait semblait-il le long du chemin de traverse. Les cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jaie, une jolie tête bien faite aux traits fins et aux yeux vert émeraude, des yeux que tout le monde aujourd'hui connaissait. Il portait un jean bleu foncé délavé, un tee-shirt blanc qui révélait les séances d'entraînement au combat, et par-dessus tout cela une robe de sorcier noire ouverte. Il sentait les regards lui brûler la nuque lorsqu'il dépassait les gens qui comme lui se trouvaient là ; il savait ce qu'ils pensaient quand ils se penchaient sur leurs enfants pour leur murmurer de ne pas l'approcher : « C'est un monsieur qui n'aime pas les enfants », « il préfère être tout seul, il ne faut pas aller l'embêter »… Oh oui ! Combien de fois avait-il entendu des chuchotements dans son dos ? Sans doute trop de fois. Pourtant l'homme n'accélérait pas sa marche. Il devait surveiller les lieux. Son espion avait entendu parler d'une attaque qui pouvait se dérouler sur le Chemin. Ne pas prévenir les gens avait été la meilleure solution. Il pourrait ainsi peut-être arrêter un ou plusieurs mangemorts ce qui l'aiderait dans ses recherches. Il gardait sa main droite dans sa poche, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

Soudain, il se retourna vivement en entendant derrière lui le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplanait. Devant lui un groupe de cinq mangemorts lui tournait le dos. « Erreur fatale » se dit-il. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche dans un geste vif et avant même qu'un seul sort puisse être prononcé un des esclaves de Voldemort le plus proche du jeune homme se retrouva stupefixé. Les quatre autres se retournèrent d'un seul bloc, prêts a bondir sur l'individu qui les avait déranger. Le garçon n'avait prévu aucun plan et bien sûr se retrouver face à quatre êtres cruels prêts à le tuer ne le réjouissait pas. Il en était encore a se demander comment il allait se dépêtrer de se guêpier lorsqu'une lueur bleue se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'un des hommes cagoulés ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba et se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens sans pousser ni cris ni aucun autre son quelconque.

- Harry !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ta prit ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir !!!

- Ron, désolé mais ça n'est pas vraiment le moment !

Deux jeunes de 18 ans également s'avancèrent en courant vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui n'était autre que Harry Potter. Ron Weasley, qui avait jeté le sortilège, et Hermionne Granger se mirent à combattre aux côtés de leur ami les trois mangemorts qui restaient encore debout. Ils n'y seraient sans doute jamais arrivés si des adultes un peu plus courageux que d'autres ne s'étaient pas mêlés a la bataille. Alors que le dernier mangemort transplanait, les trois amis s'agripèrent au mangemort qu'Harry avait stupéfixé au début de la bataille et transplanèrent ensemble.

Ils atterrirent dans une grotte humide qui se trouvait dans la forêt interdite et qu'ils avaient découverte quelques jours plus tôt. Ils venaient d'entamer leur septième année à Poudlard, l'école de magie sous la direction d'Albus Dumbledore et ils avaient commencé par rechercher un refuge loin des regards. Depuis que les trois amis avaient jurés devant tous leurs camarades de tuer Voldemort, le mage noir, et d'exterminer tous les mangemorts et autres adeptes de leur ennemi avoué, ils n'avaient plus eu une seconde de répit. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas nouveaux qu'ils vouaient une haine absolue à l'encontre du meurtrier des parents d'Harry mais la différence entre hier et aujourd'hui c'était qu'ils avaient déclarer ouvertement la guerre contre Voldemort et qu'ils menaient des actions contre lui ce qui n'était pas le cas autrefois. L'élément déclencheur de ce regain de volonté avait été dans un premier temps la mort de Sirius Black. Ami du Potter père et parrain du jeune Potter, il avait été son unique famille et Harry avait alors juré de faire payer Voldemort et de venger ainsi Sirius. Mais lors de sa sixième année, il avait été trop occupé par ses études et le travail que ses professeurs lui donnaient en plus de ses cours. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que c'était pour le préparer à l'ultime combat qui allait se dérouler entre l'assassin et lui, mais il avait compris que ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Les professeurs tenaient à l'occuper le plus possible pour qu'il ne puisse pas trop penser a la mort de Black.

Harry avait joué le jeu mais n'avait pas cessé d'y penser.

Dans un second temps était arrivé la trahison. Le trio avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que Severus Snape, l'espion de Dumbledore fasse partie de l'Ordre du phénix. Mais lorsque le directeur de l'école leur apprirent a la fin de leur sixième année que Drago Malfoy l'intégrait, cela avait été de trop. Dumbledore n'avait voulu donner d'explication, prétendant que seul Malfoy avait le droit de leur donner une quelconque justification. Il n'en avait pas donné. Le trio avait tout fait pour tenter de l'éviter le plus possible mais ça n'avait pas toujours été avec succès et des combats improvisés dans les couloirs de l'école avaient parfois eu lieu. Alors le jour où Dumbledore leur avait annoncé que Malfoy avait trahis l'Ordre du phénix, les trois amis avaient fait part à leur directeur de leur décision de quitter l'école. Cela s'était passé au début de leur septième année. Ron était parti chez son frère Charlie étudier les dragons, Hermionne était allée rejoindre aux Etats-Unis un professeur de métamorphose dont elle avait fait la rencontre il y avait quelques temps de cela. Quant à Harry, personne n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reparaisse au début des vacances d'été de l'année suivante et qu'il reprenne contact avec ses deux amis.

Ils avaient repris le cours de leurs études à la rentrée et se trouvaient a nouveau aujourd'hui en septième année et fins prêts à lutter de toutes leurs forces contre Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Ils allaient se défendre mais aussi attaquer et ils s'entraînaient pour cela. Seulement, ils avaient du supporter la vue de Drago Malfoy tous les jours. Ils n'y avaient plus aucun combat improvisé, les quatre élèves ayant mûri. Le trio s'était étonné de retrouver Malfoy, celui-ci devant avoir terminer ses études a Poudlard. Mais Dumbledore leur avait expliqué qu'il avait lui aussi interrompu ses études pendant une année. Il n'en connaissait pas les raisons et le trio était bien décider à les deviner le plus tôt possible, surtout si cela pouvait les aider à gagner quelques informations sur les plans de Voldemort.

- Il faut l'attacher !

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, Ron. Il est inoffensif à présent.

- Peut-être, Harry, n'empêche qu'il va bien falloir qu'il se réveille un jour et à ce moment là, j'aimerais qu'il soit attaché. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris de t'aventurer sur le Chemin de traverse aujourd'hui. Tu savais parfaitement qu'il y aurait une descente. Les aurores devaient s'en occuper… seuls !

- Ah ! Oui ? Et tu les a vu quelque part, toi, les aurores ?

- Ils seraient arrivés, ils avaient tout prévus !

- Tais-toi, Ron. Harry a raison. D'ailleurs, c'est nous que l'on devrait réprimander. Nous aurions du penser à y aller nous aussi.

Hermione venait d'intervenir pour éviter que les deux amis ne se fâchent… comme d'habitude.

Les trois amis se retournèrent d'un bloc vers leur prisonnier pour le voir légèrement bouger. Il se réveillait. Hermionne le ligota d'un coup de baguette. Ils le laissèrent se réveiller tout à fait. Le mangemort regarda autour de lui ; il ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait et recherchait des points de reperd lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'Harry qui le fit frissonner. Il avait compris. Vite remis de sa première frayeur et ne voyant aucun de ses trois geôliers bouger, il se permit un demi-sourire. Sans même qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Harry se trouvait devant lui, accroupis, une main le tenant fermement à la gorge. D'un geste vif sa cagoule fut arrachée. Une tête inconnue se dévoila devant les trois jeunes gens.

- A présent que tu as bien rigolé de ta situation, tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous expliquer le pourquoi de l'attaque d'aujourd'hui au Chemin.

Le mangemort regarda Harry et vit dans ce regard de la rage. Du vice aussi. Mais son maître lui avait appris à ne pas avoir peur du morveux Potter. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire mais celui-ci plus provocateur encore. Il ne craignait rien face à trois enfants à peine majeurs.

- Quelle attaque ? Franchement, vous avez beaucoup d'imagination. Vraiment, vous ne devriez pas croire tout ce que l'on…

Le mangemort n'eu pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le poing d'Harry s'écrasa sur sa figure.

- Bien. Recommence. Et cette fois essaye de donner la bonne réponse.

- On tape à présent chez les Potter ?

Il reçu un nouveau coup.

- Commences par nous donner ton nom puisque apparemment première question était trop difficile.

- Je n'ai pas de nom. Je suis ici anonyme.

Cette fois, le jeune homme se leva et donna un coup de pieds dans l'estomac du prisonnier ce qui eu pour effet de faire se plier en deux celui-ci. Il cracha un peu de sang. Hermionne et Ron regardait sans intervenir mais une sorte de dégoût s'afficha sur leur visage.

- Alors ? Ton nom ?

- Philippe Morflin.

- Et ben voilà ! sourit Harry d'un air satisfait. Tu vois que tu pouvais nous le dire. Bien, à présent, il ne te reste plus qu'à nous dire pourquoi Voldemort a organiser une telle attaque sur le Chemin de traverse. Aller. Un petit effort…

Harry lui redonna un coup à l'estomac et Morflin s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dur de la grotte. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée ce qui excéda Harry. Les mangemorts n'avaient décidément aucune dignité ; ils montraient leur faiblesse devant n'importe qui - bien qu'Harry se savait ne pas être n'importe qui, mais ceci aurait justement dû être une raison de plus pour le mangemort de ne pas se montrer faible. Cette pensée le mit en colère et il frappa a nouveau le mangemort. Celui-ci poussa un grognement de douleur.

- Réponds et Harry arrêtera de te frapper, intervint Hermionne.

Morflin tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda les trois jeunes personnes qui se trouvaient debout devant lui. « Des morveux ! » Voilà ce que lui aurait dit son maître à ce moment là. Seulement, il n'était pas là et les trois 'morveux' se trouvaient en position de force. Si Morflin acceptait de mourir pour son maître, il avait peur de souffrir. Et il savait que ces trois là pouvaient le faire souffrir.

- Il voulait attirer ton attention. A toi, Potter, ajouta-t-il d'un air dégoûté par le nom qu'il prononçait. Tu as disparus pendant prêt d'un an sans que personne ne sache où tu te trouvais.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu, s'énerva Harry ? Continus !

Le mangemort se recroquevilla un peu plus sous cette invective. Le maître sera très fâché de savoir qu'il a dis ce qu'il savait à propos de cette attaque. Mais devant le regard noir de Potter il se résout a expliquer ce qu'il avait compris lors de leur dernière réunion de mangemort présidée par Lucius Malfoy, le père de Drago Malfoy.

- Mon maître pense que tu es allé dans un endroit secret, un endroit dans lequel tu aurais appris a te battre.

Le mangemort sourit alors en émettant un ricanement.

- Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as eu besoin de tes amis pour venir à bout de nous. Et certains d'entre nous ont réussis à transplaner. Finalement, mon maître n'a rien a craindre de toi !

- Ah ? Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ou tu essayes de te convaincre ?

- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas ! Notre maître nous a appris à ne pas te craindre. Tu n'es après tout qu'un gamins. A peine majeur et te voilà déjà à te croire supérieur à tous.

Mais alors que la mangemort avait terminé sa phrase, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'une manière atroce et, la bouche ouverte, il tenta de hurler sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Ses traits se tirèrent sous la panique. Hermionne se jeta a côté de lui pour tenter de l'allonger sur le côté pour ne pas qu'il avale se langue. Elle avait tout de suite compris que cet homme faisait une crise, mais une crise de quoi ? Elle avait à peine défait les liens magiques avec lesquels elle l'avait immobilisé que l'homme laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol. Ses muscles s'étaient détendus mais les yeux exorbités et le manque de mouvement de la poitrine fit craindre le pire a Hermionne. Elle posa deux doigts sur le coup de l'homme. Il était mort.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de lui ??? demanda Ron, légèrement effrayé. On prévient Dumbledore ou pas ?

- Non, répondit Harry, relativement calme. S'il apprend ce qu'on vient de faire nous aurons des ennuis… et nous en avons suffisamment. Il vaut mieux le faire disparaître.

- Quoi ?!? s'exclama Hermionne. Mais sa famille ne saura pas qu'il est mort et il n'aura pas de sépulture !!!

- Et bien faisons en sorte qu'ils retrouvent le corps.

Hermionne afficha un air pensif.

- Très bien, dit-elle en se tournant vers le corps. Elle pointât sa baguette dans sa direction : transplanium corpus Allée des Embrumes.

- Bien. Rentrons au château. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

- On te suit, Ron.

Le trio sortit de la grotte et prit le chemin de leur école à travers les bois. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant tout le trajet. Harry regardait ses deux amis en coin. Ron avait l'air effrayé de ce qui venait de se passer ; Hermione n'étais pas non plus très à lèse. Mais lui avait beau se dire qu'il avait vu mourir un homme, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il avait voulu la mort de tous ses ennemis et le cadavre en question avait été un mangemort.

Ils sortirent de la forêt interdite par un endroit à l'abri des regards et se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes. C'était un dimanche, personne n'avait remarqué leur absence. Hermionne et Ron rentrèrent au dortoir tandis qu'Harry, au motif d'aller voir le professeur Mac Gonnagall, disparu dans un couloir.

Une fois seul, il se dirigeât vers une classe vide dans un coin du château désaffecté. Une fois arrivé, il se mit au fond de la salle et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il remonta ses genoux, mis son visage dans ses mains et resta ainsi jusqu'au soir. Il ne remarqua pas le regard qui le scrutait par la porte qu'il avait laissé entrouverte. Drago Malfoy se trouvait en effet derrière la porte, un sourire satisfait incrusté sur le visage. Il ne resta que quelques instants et partit rejoindre les élèves de sa maison. « Il souffrira ».

Voilà pour mon premier chapitre. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de la relation Harry/Drago mais je voulais profiter du premier pour mettre mes personnages dans un contexte. J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plût. Le deuxième sera beaucoup plus hem… intéressant. Le prochain chapitre arrivera… et bien il arrivera quand il arrivera mais je ne pense pas mettre trop de temps. Bien, laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plaît, c'est motivant.

PS : je ne connais rien au latin alors excusez mes inventions de formules.


	2. chapitre 2: Une amie de l'année dernière

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Vega264 :** merci ta review sniff c la seule mais bon vu que je viens de mettre l'histoire c'est normal lol ba sinon voilà dépêche toi de continuer la tienne…

**Note de l'auteur :** ba voilà je vous met le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Il sera un peu différent du premier étant donné que les personnages sont déjà placés dans leur contexte et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à… et bien faire vivre ces personnages, et je peux vous assurer que ça ne sera pas de tout repos. Une note d'humour dans une lutte acharnée, voilà qui devrait vous plaire…

Bonne lecture a tous !!!

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews (vous voulez peut-être que je me mette a genoux ??? Ba jle ferais pas, na !).

**Fin du chapitre précédent :** Drago Malfoy se trouvait derrière la porte, un sourire satisfait incrusté sur le visage. Il ne resta que quelques instants et partit rejoindre les élèves de sa maison. « Il souffrira ».

**Chapitre II : Une amie de l'année dernière**

Le trio descendit seul les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Aucun des élèves de leur ancienne classe n'avait redoublé leur septième année et ils n'avaient pas voulu se lier avec leurs nouveaux camarades. Aussi, ils passaient pour être le genre d'élèves qu'il ne fallait pas approcher de trop prêt car pas du tout agréables. Ils étaient devenus les trois élèves de la maison des griffondors les plus respectés et Harry en était le leader tout comme Malfoy était le leader de la maison des Serpentards. Ils étaient tout deux craints et personne ne les aurait défié.

Ce soir là, les professeurs ne mangeaient guère et parlaient encore moins. Ils avaient sans doute appris l'échec des aurores contre l'attaque des mangemorts. Lorsque Harry, Hermionne et Ron entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les regards de Dumbledore, Rogue et Mac Gonnagall se tournèrent vers eux et se firent pesant. Seul Harry marcha la tête haute jusqu'à sa place tandis que Ron et Hermionne faisaient profil bat. Ils furent accueillis par des regards en biais et des silences mais ils prirent tout de même place au bout de la table. Tout au long du repas, les regards des professeurs ne changèrent pas de cible.

- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

- Arrêtes, Ron, fit Hermionne. Il a un nom et ce n'est pas parce que tu le prononceras que Voldemort apparaîtra.

- Hermionne a raison, Ron. Depuis le temps qu'on le prononce devant toi, tu devrait être au courant, renchérit Harry d'un ton exaspéré.

- Oui, bon. Donc « il » veut savoir ce qu'a fait Harry pendant plus de 10mois. Et je comprends son intérêt. Après tout, il n'est pas le seul à se poser des questions à ce propos. Harry, si tu nous disais ce qu'il t'est arrivé, nous serions plus à même de combattre ses envoyés.

- Ron, je vous ai déjà expliqué que je ne peux rien vous dire. Et cela ne change absolument rien que vous le sachiez ou non.

- Cela ne change rien ? répondit Ron, haussant légèrement le ton tout en continuant à parler suffisamment bas pour ne pas que leurs voisins ne les entendent. Mais nous sommes tes amis et tu ne nous dit absolument rien. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle pendant tout ce temps et toi tu ne nous donnes aucune explication.

- Ron ! Tu demandes à Harry de te dire tout sur lui mais demandes toi d'abord si toi-même tu lui dis tout !!!

- Ca n'est pas la même chose !

- Ah oui ??? Et qu'elle est la différence s'il te plaît ? Tu penses peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi important que les informations qu'Harry garde pour lui mais moi je pense que d'une part où qu'il soit allé il nous aurait expliqué si cela avait une quelconque importance pour nous, et que d'autre part ce que tu lui caches pourrait ne pas être caché. Seulement voilà, tu ne lui dis pas.

Ron regarda Hermionne et eu l'air de réfléchir.

Très bien. Donc celui-dont-je-doit-prononcer-le-nom, fit-il arrogant, veut savoir ce qu'a fait Harry et pour cela il est capable de tout. Il faut qu'on l'arrête.

Oui, mais comment ? Harry, il faudrait qu'on lui fasse croire que tu as fait quelque chose sans importance…

Elle s'arrêta en sentant une présence dans son dos.

Parce que ça n'est pas le cas ?

Malfoy, grogna Harry. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et laisse nous. Nous discutons et nous ne t'avons pas invité à partager cette discussion.

- Oh ! Mais je n'ai besoins d'aucune invitation.

Malfoy afficha un sourire arrogant et se redressa.

-Et bien ? Qu'as-tu fais pendant près d'un an ?

-Cela ne te concerne absolument pas. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais pas.

Malfoy se rapprocha d'Harry et se pencha vers lui.

- Cela me concerne beaucoup plus que ce que tu prétends et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

- Oh oui, je le sais. Tu t'empresserais d'aller tout raconter à celui dont tu es l'esclave et alors il te donnerait l'autorisation de lécher ses pieds…

Malfoy se recula d'un pas et leva le menton.

- Saches que je ne suis l'esclave de personne ! Par contre, je ne dirais pas la même chose de ton hum… ami.

- Que veux-tu dire ??? s'exclama Ron. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ca n'est pas à toi que je parle, Weasley, mais à Harry. Et lui finira bien par comprendre un jour.

Drago tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas nonchalant. Les élèves s'écartèrent sur son passage. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude de ces échanges entre le trio et le prince des serpentards. Ils les considéraient tous les quatre comme leurs supérieurs et s'effaçaient devant eux sans jamais tenter de demander des explications sur leur comportement les uns vis-à-vis des autres. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas besoins d'explication, ils avaient la légende comme explication et cela leur suffisait amplement. Drago Malfoy aurait joué l'espion pour Voldemort au sein du groupe que formait Dumbledore et le trio et Harry Potter l'aurait démasqué. Ils avaient disparu et tous les élèves avaient alors pensé que Potter et Malfoy s'étaient entretuer, qu'ils étaient tout deux morts. Alors lorsque ces deux là avaient reparu en début d'année, certains avaient répandu le bruit selon lequel Harry aurait épargné Drago au dernier moment. D'autres criaient que Drago Malfoy avait été à Sainte Mangouste pour guérir les blessures que lui avait infliger Potter. Bien sûr, il y en avait d'autres encore qui racontait à qui voulait que c'était Malfoy qui avait eu le dessus mais qu'il l'avait laissé en vie pour laisser a son mage noir le soin de le tuer lui-même. Quoiqu'il en soit, tous s'écartaient sur le passage d'un de ces sorciers les plus doués de l'école.

Harry regarda son ennemi s'éloigner et sortir de la salle sans remarquer que tous les regards avaient été braqués sur eux durant leur affrontement verbal. Malfoy devrait mourir, devrait être mort pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et pourtant, Dumbledore l'accueillait à nouveau dans son école. Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés et il pensait déjà ne plus pouvoir tenir longtemps avant de le tuer lui-même. Il s'imaginait le coinçant dans un couloir et le frapper jusqu'à ce que l'état de son poing ne l'oblige à arrêter. Il avait trahis toutes les personnes à qui Harry tenait et il l'avait trahis lui-même. Il avait toléré qu'il fasse partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et ce crétin s'était joué de lui.

- Harry !!!

Harry se détourna de la grande porte qu'il avait continué à fixer lorsque Malfoy était sortis et se tourna vers ce crie hystérique. Un crie hystérique ?!? Oh, non… Il se leva à l'approche d'une jeune fille d'environ 19 ans.

- Harry, j'ai réussi à convaincre ton directeur de me laisser passer une année ici !

- Alita…

La jeune fille sourit au nom prononcé.

- Au moins tu te souviens de moi. Je n'en attendais pas tant.

- Hmm… Viens.

Hermionne et Ron regarda Harry s'éloigner, tenant la main d'une jolie brune. Ils ne l'avaient pas suivi sur un signe de leur ami mais n'en restaient pas moins intrigués, comme tous les élèves et professeurs qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

- Que fais tu là, Alita ?

- Fais pas cette tête d'homme blasé de la vie, tu n'es pas contant de me revoir ?

- Que viens tu faire dans mon école ?

La jeune fille se fit soudain sérieuse.

- Il va être l'heure…

Harry regarda plus attentivement la belle jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui, le regard sévère et volontaire, grave. La peau légèrement bronzée qui révélait un long séjour au soleil, des yeux presque noirs, des lèvres rougies par l'enthousiasme de l'instant passé. Elle était parfaite ; elle avait été sa fiancée, elle était sa sœur. Elle paraissait pourtant si fragile à cet instant malgré son allure fière et prête à combattre n'importe qui.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Bienvenue parmis nous.

- Merci, répondit-elle, le même sourire aux lèvres. Et elle se jeta dans le couloir. Alors ??? Tu me présentes à tes amis ?!? Aller, viens !

Alita continua dans sa foulée et partie au hasard des couloirs.

- Pourquoi moi ? Je ne mérite pourtant pas d'avoir une folle furieuse sur mon dos, marmonna Harry en se passant la main sur le visage. Alita !!! Attends moi, tu vas te perdre !

Pendant ce temps, Drago apprit l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, proche de Harry, par des serpentards qui avaient assister à la scène des retrouvailles dans la Grande Salle. Le blond se retira dans sa chambre, chambre individuelle que lui avait « généreusement » attribué Dumbledore, sous peine de retrouver les élèves de son dortoir sérieusement amochés. Il passerait une bonne nuit, il avait trouvé un indice sur l'année qu'avait passé Potter loin de tous ses amis. Cette nouvelle élève ne pouvait être qu'une personne qu'il avait rencontrée lors de son exile.

Harry conduisit Alita dans la salle communes des griffondors. Arrivés là, tous les regards se fixèrent sur le couple. Certains se firent même assez pesant sur le joli corps de la brune, ce qui fit sourire celle-ci mais Harry lui prit la main et la traîna en bougonnant jusqu'aux fauteuils devant la cheminée où se trouvaient déjà Hermionne et Ron.

Il fit asseoir Alita sur un fauteuil et s'assit lui-même sur le fauteuil à côté.

- Je vous présente Alita. Je l'ai rencontré l'année dernière lors de… mon voyage. Elle passera cette année avec nous et suivra certainement nos cours…

- Bien sûr que je suivrais vos cours. Harry m'en a tellement parlé. Tout comme de toi, Hermionne.

- Tu sais qui je suis ???

- Une grande fille, mignonne, les cheveux châtains, intelligente – ça se voit sur ton visage – et étant son amie. Oui, je te connais.

Sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermionne, la jeune fille se sentit obligé de continuer.

- Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi…

- Ah, oui ? Et bien nous, il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi, répondit agressivement Hermionne.

- Je sais. Tant mieux, je lui en aurais voulu.

- Si tu sais qui nous sommes, nous, nous aimerions bien savoir qui tu es, fit Ron sur le même ton qu'Hermionne.

Alita se tourna vers Harry et en un regard les deux griffondors comprirent que tout un dialogue était en train de se faire entre eux.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Je viens d'une école moldue. J'apprends la magie dans des cours particuliers. Bien, c'est pas tout ça mais je suis vraiment fatiguée ; Harry, tu me montre ma chambre ? Albus m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté de la tienne.

- On y va. A demain vous deux.

Harry sortit par le tableau de la grosse dame. Hermionne et Ron attendirent que le tableau se soit refermé sur la nouvelle puis échangèrent un regard.

- Elle nous a menti.

- Je sais, Ron. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu es jalouse, affirma Ron.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je peux envier cette fille ?!?

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Tu aurais voulu que Harry te regarde plus qu'elle. Tu m'as dit, l'autre fois que tu aimerais qu'il ta demande de sortir avec lui.

- Peut-être, mais je ne l'aime pas. Et pour ça, je n'envie pas cette pimbêche.

- Tant mieux. C'est un crétin. Il se croit supérieur à… nous.

- Ron ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ???

- Je peux le dire parce que c'est vrai. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se sentir supérieur à nous. Il n'est rien de plus que moi !

Sur ces mots, Ron montât les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des gars.

Hermionne resta un instant à regarder les flammes danser. Les élèves qui restaient n'étaient plus très nombreux et les voix n'étaient plus que chuchotements à cette heure tardive. Elle cligna des yeux et partit se coucher.

Harry et Alita marchaient en silence dans le couloirs qui menaient à la chambre privée qu'Harry avait obtenu de Dumbledore. Pour ça, il avait menacé le directeur de Poudlard de ne pas laisser indemnes les élèves avec qui il aurait dû partager le dortoir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux en voyant une ombre s'avancer vers eux.

Tiens, tiens. Potter, et sa nouvelle hum… groupie.

- Drago Malfoy…

Le blond dévia son regard vers la belle jeune fille.

- On se connaît ?

- Moi je te connais. Harry m'a parlé de ton… caractère de cochon !!! Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne l'a pas dit de cette manière. N'empêche, c'est ce que j'en ai déduit.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il se fit une scène à lui-même pour laisser voir – même un instant seulement – qu'il avait été pris au dépourvu. Mais jamais il ne serait attendu à ce qu'Alita dise une telle chose à Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir, au moins devant son ennemi juré.

Soudain, Harry arrêta de se parler à lui-même. Malfoy fils, the Malfoy, esquissait un sourire. Oh ! bien sûr, il était presque imperceptible et vite disparu mais Harry avait eu le temps de le voir. Alors qu'Harry s'étonnait toujours, Drago se traitait intérieurement de tous les noms. Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper… ça ?!? Heureusement, aucun des deux ne semblait avoir remarqué. Il reprit cet arrogant et suffisant qui lui allait si bien.

- Alita, c'est ça ?

- En effet.

- Une aussi jolie fille, je devrais connaître. Pourtant, je ne vois pas qui tu es. Quel est ton nom ?

- Je n'en ai pas. Viens, Harry. Je ne tiens plus debout.

Drago les regarda s'éloigner.

- Potter ! Garde la bien près de toi. Belle comme ça, elle pourrait s'attirer certains… désagréments ?

Potter se retourna vers lui d'un geste vif. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait fait le même effet que s'il s'était pris un coup dans l'estomac. Et ça faisait mal, très mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette phrase, pourtant anodine venant de Malfoy, le faisait souffrir. Il ne s'inquiétait pourtant pas pour Alita. Ca, il en était sur.et ce qu'avait dis Malfoy le touchait plus que ce qui aurait été normal.

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy. N'espère même pas la toucher.

Puis il entraîna Alita.

Malfoy se retrouva seul dans le couloir.

- Oui, chuchotat-il. Elle est très mignonne, mais…


	3. chapitre 3: Une trahison qui fait mal

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**yami ni hikari :** je suis cruelle, ça c'est sûr lol. Ca m'a fait vachement plaisir que tu apprécie cette fic, c'est ma première alors je savais pas trop… Merci et voilà la suite !

**vert emeraude : **mdr ba dis pas la suite à tout le monde tu gâche l'effet de surprise lol t'inquiète Malfoy sera, je pense, à la hauteur de tes espérances…

**vega264 : **rooo un peu de patience toi. En plus tu vas pas écrire pendant deux semaines alors moi maintenant jte fais attendre lol et toc ! Sinon, ça me fait vachement plaisir tes reviews merci merci merci. A bientôt.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà un nouveau chapitrepour des âmes assoiffées de nourritures spirituelles… heuuu… oula, je m'égare là. Bien, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

**Fin du chapitre précédent :** - Va te faire foutre, Malfoy. N'espère même pas la toucher.

Puis il entraîna Alita.

Malfoy se retrouva seul dans le couloir.

- Oui, chuchotat-il. Elle est très mignonne, mais…

**Chapitre III : Une trahison qui fait mal**

Harry et Alita arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la nouvelle demeure de cette dernière.

- Je te laisse là ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Je pense que je vais me coucher maintenant, le voyage m'a exténué.

Harry lui sourit et se tourna vers sa propre porte.

- Harry !

Il se retourna vers son amie.

- Je… je suis désolée d'avoir dis hum… je suis désolée de ce que j'ai dis à Drago. Je n'aurais pas du lui dire ça. Non, ne dis rien. Je t'ai mis dans l'embarra, je l'ai bien sentis. Ca m'a échappé. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il n'est pas du genre à entendre les gens lui dire de telles choses et… c'était ridicule.

Harry ne répondit pas. Oui, ce qu'elle avait dis l'avait mis dans l'embarras et oui ç'avait été ridicule. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui fit un sourire qui dévoila à la jeune fille toute sa pensée et rentra dans sa chambre.

Il alluma d'un geste les multiples bougies qui étaient éparpillées dans sa chambre et se détendit sur un canapé qu'il avait installa sur le côté de sa cheminée crépitante. Alita était arrivée, la bataille, la dernière, allait commencée. Il posa sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il soit encore plus fort. Il ne devait pas perdre. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour aller s'échouer sur le duvet des coussins : il aurait pu avoir un allier de grande importance.

Le lendemain matin, à 7h, Harry se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Il mit un jean bleu délavé et un débardeur bleu ciel. Il allait faire beau aujourd'hui ; dehors, le parc était déjà illuminé. Il passa par-dessus une robe de sorcier qu'il laissa ouverte comme à son habitude et sortit dans le couloir. Il alla frapper à la porte d'Alita mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de toucher la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit sur une… déesse. Une foule de souvenirs jaillirent dans l'esprit d'Harry.

- Tu es resplendissante, Alita.

Malfoy avait raison sur un point : elle allait attirer tous les regards. Mais Harry avait confiance en elle ; elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle attirera sans doute aussi le regard du prince des serpentards. Cet abruti, ce… traître n'avait pas intérêt à l'approcher de trop près. Alita le mettrai à terre s'il le faisait mais Harry ne voulait même pas qu'il essaye. Les mangemorts n'avaient plus le droit d'approcher ses amis !

Harry prit la main de la belle et la conduisit à la Grande Salle. En entrant, Harry vit tous les regards se tourner vers eux. Ils devaient tous penser qu'ils formaient un couple. Il serra un peu plus sa main comme il l'avait fait la veille et se dirigea d'un pas ferme et décidé vers sa place habituelle où les attendaient Hermionne et Ron. Leurs voisins se dépêchèrent de faire une place à la nouvelle : elle était accompagnée d'Harry Potter. Ron ne releva même pas la tête quand ils s'assirent et ne sortit pas un mot.

- Bonjour Alita, bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Hermionne.

- Bonjour.

L'ambiance n'était pas chaleureuse Harry en voulait à Ron pour cela. Seulement, Hermionne ne semblait pas non plus tellement contente. Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Harry ne voulait pas engager de discussion qui se terminerait forcément par des insultes et préféra ne pas demander d'explication aux deux amis. Mais sa voisine n'était pas d'avis à ne pas tenter d'instaurer une ambiance un plus sympathique.

- Alors, Ron, comme ça tu es fan de quidditch ??? Moi aussi, j'aime bien. Je n'y joue pas mais Je vais souvent voir les matchs.

- ...

- Hum… Harry m'a dis aussi que tu voulais devenir ministre de la magie. Ce doit être fabuleux d'avoir de telles ambitions !

Ron devint rouge et fit une tête qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise ce qui la fit tomber.

Harry t'a tout raconté, tout dit sur nous, sur sa vie aussi sans doute !!! Mais de toi il ne nous en jamais parlé ! Tu arrives et tu t'imposes mais Harry ne nous a pas demandé notre avis !

Ron, je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Alita, se fit entendre la voix sourde d'Harry qui ne présageait rien de bon, mais alors vraiment rien.

Tu ne nous a pas donné de nouvelle pendant plus de 9 mois et tu voudrais peut-être que je reste calme et que j'accepte tout ??? criat Ron. Et bien, non ! Tu disparais pour que tout le monde s'occupe de toi plus encore. Tu aimes être le centre d'intérêt et tu veux que je te dise ? Tu ne mérites aucune attention ! On ne te doit rien, sauf, peut-être, des concours de circonstance ! Tu n'es qu'un…

C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu as toujours été derrière moi comme un sale cleps dont personne ne veut. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas que dès notre première rencontre, c'est moi qui t'ai protégé, parce que tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi-même !

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les deux légendes, les deux héros des griffondors. Ils buvaient les paroles des deux parties. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer une telle histoire. Ron serait donc qu'un simple profiteur ? C'était difficile à croire. Harry Potter était énervé et c'était la raison pour laquelle il accusait Ron, mais une fois la tension disparût, il s'excuserait et avouerait qu'il avait mentit. Ou tout du moins exagéré les choses.

Mais derrière Harry, qui s'était levé, prêt à combattre si cela s'avérait nécessaire, Drago Malfoy s'approchait. Il se mit à la hauteur de Potter et regarda Ron de telle manière à le faire taire pendant que le prince des serpentards parlait. Harry ne savait que faire et un coup d'œil vers Alita lui fit penser qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse quoique ce soit.

Ron, tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi à Potter. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il est capable aujourd'hui.

Harry regardait Ron mais sentait la présence de Malfoy à côté de lui, entendait sa voix grave et légèrement traînante. Il avait l'impression que cette situation aurait toujours du être. Ils étaient ensemble contre « eux ».

Mais Ron continuait.

Toi, personne ne t'a demandé de t'en mêler. Ne t'occupes pas des affaires des griffondors !

Il était devenu rouge écarlate, ce qui le rendait ridicule. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Va brûler en enfer, Malfoy !

Drago afficha un air suffisant et sadique. Un demi sourire et les yeux légèrement plissés au dessus desquels flottaient quelques mèches finissait de faire l'effet d'un démon.

Mais je suis déjà en enfer, n'est-ce pas ce que tu penses ? Et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas de taille à affronter les gens moi… ou bien comme Potter. Quant à lui, d'ailleurs, tu ne le connais plus. Il va falloir te faire une raison.

Et sur ces mots, Malfoy tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Harry se détourna de Ron, qui tournait la tête en tout sens pour savoir s'il n'allait pas avoir de soutient, et regarda Malfoy sortir, beau et fier. Il ne voulait pas de son aide. Plus aujourd'hui.

Il laissa Ron et Hermionne, qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre partie, à leur sort et courut en dehors de la Grande Salle. Alita pouvait se débrouiller seule pour le moment, il le savait et lui était reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir retenu, de ne pas l'avoir empêché de rejoindre Malfoy ?

Harry vit sa proie au détour d'un couloir assez éloigné des chemins habituels.

Malfoy !

Drago se retourna et remarqua que Potter non seulement l'avait suivit mais en plus semblait être dans un état de colère pure, de rage même.

Malfoy ! Qui t'a permis de t'immiscer comme ça dans mes affaires ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant de sa future victime. Et de parler à ma place ? En mon nom ???

Drago se retrouvait piégé dans un couloirs étroits et qui menait il ne savait où. De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il s'enfuit. Il ne reculerait pas devant le danger – même si le danger s'approchait de plus en plus et qu'il était prêt à attaqué et qu'il avait sa baguette pointée sur lui et qu'il lui rappelait les lions qui bouffent leur proie avec du sang partout et tout… Mais vaillant et fier, il ne reculerait pas ! (N/A : désolé pour ce trip, mes doigts allaient plus vite que ma pensée oups).

Harry avait de plus en plus mal. La trahison de Malfoy fils refaisait surface après un an. Et ça faisait souffrir.

Il le regardait dans les yeux et y voyait une tempête orageuse. Malfoy se préparait à combattre (N/A : oui, s'il ne fait pas pipi dans sa culotte avant ptdr oh non voilà g recommencé désolée désolée désolée mais bon il est quand même 01h29 du mat !!!). Mais alors qu'il allait jeter le premier sort, il balança sa baguette sur le côté et se jeta sur Malfoy à mains nues. Il voulait qu'il ait aussi mal que lui avait eu mal lorsqu'il avait appris sa trahison.

Malfoy se débattit de toute son âme. Il fallait faire mal ; il fallait absolument faire mal. Il devait lui faire du mal. Il le détestait. Les poings fusaient de partout, ils étaient tous les deux en sang mais continuaient de combattre. Ils étaient au sol et se roulaient, tentaient de cogner l'autre contre le mur.

La lutte continua plusieurs heurs. Ils étaient tous les deux entraînés et étaient endurants. Mais à la fin, haletants, ils ne se tapaient plus assez fort pour que l'adversaire ressente quoi que ce soit. Harry sentit alors ses yeux lui brûler et, sans qu'il puisse rien faire, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il vit les larmes mouiller le sol. Il rampa alors jusqu'au visage d'Harry et le lui souleva. Il était inondé. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules et Harry ne pouvait contrôler.

Tu m'as trahis…

Drago fut bouleversé. Ce jeune homme qu'il haïssait tant pleurait de toute son âme et lui, Drago Malfoy, le prenait dans ses bras et le berçait.

Bientôt, Harry s'endormi.

Oui, je t'ai trahis…

Drago attendit quelques instants puis déposa délicatement la tête brune sur le sol et se leva. Il eu du mal à rester debout mais rejoignit, tant bien que mal, sa chambre. Là, il avait de quoi se soigner. Potter se débrouillerait quand il se réveillera. Il n'allait certainement pas l'aider en plus de l'avoir…bercé !?! Oh mon Dieu, il avait bercé Potter. Jamais plut.

Harry se réveilla deux minutes après que Drago soit parti et il se leva, titubant légèrement sur ses jambes. Drago allait payer sa trahison. « Il souffrira ».


	4. chapitre 4: Regardes bien, ça fait mal

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**vega264 : **Ba la trahison, c'est Drago qui a trahis l'Ordre du Phénix en jouant l'espion pour Voldemort. C'est dans le premier chapitre je crois mais j'avais pas bien expliqué je viens de m'en rendre compte. Quant à savoir où était Harry lors de sa 17ème année… jte dirais po !!! Nan je déc, ce sera dans le chapitre suivant mais il y aura tout de même quelques indice dans celui-ci. Bonne lecture !

**vert emeraude : **nan tkt ya pa ke toi qui soit grav mdr. Tu vois Drago si gentil que ça ? Donc selon toi il n'aurait pas trahis Harry ? Pourtant, je crois qu'il peut être vraiment méchant. Mais bon, je ne te dis pas ce qu'il en est dans cette fic pour le moment… lol

Bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur : **tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une super année, prospérité, santé et plein de bonnes choses !!! Ensuite, je dois vous dire quelque chose d'horrible : je ne serais pas chez moi à partir de dimanche soir jusqu'au 14 janvier donc pas de fic… bouhouhouuuu, sniff. Mais bon j'ai essayé de faire un bon chapitre du coup pour me faire pardonner. Bon, et bien je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire …

PS : G pris le nom de Alita dans la fic pasqe jadore ce nom, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi nous sommes complètement différentes.

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Harry se réveilla deux minutes après que Drago soit parti et se leva, titubant légèrement sur ses jambes. Drago allait payer sa trahison. « Il souffrira ».

**Chapitre IV : **Regardes bien, ça fait mal

Pendant que les deux némésis se battaient, Alita était allée en cours. Ron n'y avait pas assisté et Hermionne ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la journée. Elle savait que son arrivée avait renversé le petit univers des héros de Poudlard. Mais elle ne regrettait rien et surtout ne se sentait en rien coupable. Elle n'était pas venue pour s'amuser avec des idiots mais uniquement pour prévenir Harry et le soutenir. Elle resterait un an car elle voulait être près de Harry lorsqu'il combattrait. En plus de ça, elle lui serait d'un grand secours. Ils avaient étudié ensemble et se connaissaient parfaitement ; cela pouvait aider lors de la dernière guerre.

Lorsque Harry était arrivé chez elle, il était dans un piteux état, ne sachant où il se trouvait, ni comment il était arrivé là. Par contre, il se souvenait pourquoi il était parti de Poudlard. Il lui avait raconté son ancienne obéissance à Dumbledore, la trahison de Malfoy, ses amis qui ne voulaient pas rester à Poudlard sans lui… Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté à propos de Ron ait pu être vrai à ce point. Mais il avait réussi à en faire abstraction lors de son séjour chez son peuple.

Alita avait fini les cours de la journée et allait entrer dans sa chambre mais elle s'arrêta devant sa porte et regarda celle de Harry. Il était là, elle en était sûre. Elle alla se poster devant la chambre d'Harry et se concentra. La porte était fermée à clef et Harry avait fermé son esprit. D'un geste de la main elle caressa la porte qui s'ouvrit. Tiens, Harry n'avait pas mis de protection.

Ce qu'elle vit derrière la porte la fit pousser un cri. La pièce était sans dessus dessous. Les meubles s'étaient écrasés contre les murs, des feuilles éparpillées et des livres étalés sur le sol donnaient l'impression d'un cataclysme. Et au milieu de tout ça se trouvait Harry. Debout, la tête baissée, les poings serrés, les cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais, son corps semblant briller de l'intérieur lui donnait un air terrifiant. Sa robe de sorciers qu'il avait laissée ouverte voltigeait, glissant le long de son corps, fluide. Les cheveux d'un noir de geai bougeaient sous une brise imaginaire.

Alita se précipita vers lui et le gifla. Harry s'écroula de tout son poids sur le sol. Alita fit apparaître une civière et l'emmena dans sa chambre où elle le posa sur son li. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, il se réveillerait de lui-même. Elle était inquiète pour lui, pourtant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état et cela n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle pour pouvoir vaincre et elle pensait qu'il avait réussis à apprendre ça parmis son peuple l'année passée, mais elle s'était trompée.

La trahison de Drago lui avait été douloureuse. Elle en ignorait les raisons exactes mais en devenant mangemort et espion pour Voldemort en entrant dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Drago avait réduit toutes les chances d'Harry à avoir un allier de taille. Mais ce n'était qu'une raison secondaire, elle l'avait deviné. Elle avait aimé Harry plus que tout mais ce point là la rendait perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle commença à lui nettoyer le visage. Il était dans un piteux état.

« On dirait qu'il s'est battu… », pensa-t-elle.

Harry commençait à immerger. Tout son corps lui faisait affreusement mal et des brumes semblaient envelopper son esprit. Il fit un effort pour entrouvrir les yeux et regarda autour de lui comme il le pouvait. La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais il savait que ce n'était pas la sienne. Ce n'était pas non plus l'infirmerie car il n'y avait pas l'odeur des potions de soins et la vague impression de se trouver enfermé. Non, la pièce était apparemment chaleureuse.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu à la lueur du feu Alita endormie sur le divan près de la cheminée. Les évènements de la journée lui revinrent et il sentit une migraine affreuse lui vriller la tête. Il tenta plusieurs fois de se lever sans faire de bruit et pu se lever au bout d'un certains nombres d'essais qui lui arrachèrent quelques grognements étouffés. Il gagna la porte sur la pointe des pieds et sortit.

Il alla prendre une douche et soigna ses plaies puis remit de l'ordre dans sa chambre d'un coup de baguette. Lorsqu'il regarda enfin l'heure, il s'aperçu qu'il n'était que 4h du matin. Tout le monde dormait encore dans le château. Il tourna en rond, tournant parfois les yeux vers la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, il décida de sortir. Il avait besoin marcher dans les couloirs vides de l'école. Cela avait le don de l'apaiser.

Habillé d'un large jean et d'un pull, il déambulait tel les fantômes qu'il rencontrait parfois. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il s'était battu de tout son corps contre Malfoy et pourtant cela ne l'avait absolument pas soulagé. D'ailleurs, il avait été encore plus enragé en rentrant chez lui et il avait refait une… crise – il ne savait pas comment appeler ça. La cause de cette crise avait été quelque chose qui s'était passé après qu'il se soit battu, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers une aile qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulu faire demi-tour mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il lui fallait suivre ces couloirs inconnus. Ses pas résonnaient dans la pénombre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit régulier qui dénotait. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour être sûr que ce n'était pas son écho mais le bruit continuait. Il sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers le bruit sourd. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en gros chêne derrière laquelle semblait frapper quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ouvrir car alors il se ferait voir. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la lourde porte. Il passa la tête et ce qu'il vit l'étonna au plus haut point. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça…

La pièce ressemblait trait pour trait à une salle de musculation à une différence près : il y avait dans un coin un large espace vide recouvert de tapis et entouré de coussins. Et au milieu se trouvait…

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer que je sache.

Drago arrivait à grande vitesse sur Harry et se trouva rapidement en face de lui. Comment cet impertinent de Potter était arrivé jusque là et avait osé entrer ici ?!? Après avoir dormit quelques heures, il avait ressentis le besoin de réfléchir et était venu se réfugier dans cette pièce qu'il avait aménagée lorsqu'il avait reparu à Poudlard. Mais il n'airait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse un jour le surprendre.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à Potter. Potter ! Il lui restait quelques traces de la lutte de la veille et cela lui enlevait cet air d'intello. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que ce matin il n'avait pas ses lunettes mais semblait pourtant voir parfaitement.

- Tiens, Potter, dit-il, sarcastique. Tu n'as pas tes lunettes, aujourd'hui ? Aurais-tu enfin compris que tu avais l'air d'un parfait idiot avec ???

Harry se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à les mettre. Personne ne devait savoir le sorcier qu'il était devenu et c'était ce genre de détail qui pouvait tout faire rater. Il ne fallait pas que Malfoy voie qu'il était embarrasser le moins du monde et qu'il reste fixé sur ce détail.

- Oh, donc ce que tu essaye de dire c'est que maintenant je n'ai plus l'air d'un parfait idiot.

Drago serra les poings. Potter avait raison : il venait tout juste de dire qu'il trouvait Harry mieux qu'avant. Et à qui l'avait-il dit ??? A Potter !!!

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu en a peut-être moins l'air à l'extérieur, mais tu en reste un.

Drago, pensif, rajouta :

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il avait réussit, la conversation ne portait plus sur ses lunettes. Il se réjouissait et n'avait pas remarqué le changement de ton chez son ennemi. Tout pour que ce mangemort ne puisse pas aller raconter quoi que ce soit à son cher maître.

Pourtant, Drago ne comptait pas en rester là. Potter était entré « chez lui » et il allait regretter.

- Dégage Potter ! Tu n'as rien à faire là. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es fourré en entrant ici.

- Ah, oui ? fit Harry en explosant de rire. Et que crois-tu pouvoir me faire, hein ?

- Très mal.

Et Drago fit tourner sa baguette d'un geste désinvolte ce qui projeta Harry hors de la pièce.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je restais là sans protection ? J'ai installé un champ anti-intrus. Je peux empêcher n'importe qui d'entrer ici quand je le souhaite.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir renvoyé dès le début ?!? s'exclama Harry, vexé de ne as y avoir pensé.

Mais aussitôt, il s'aperçu qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre la réponse. D'ailleurs, Malfoy devait avoir eu la même réflexion car il claqua la porte sur lui. Harry resta devant la porte. Il voulait partir mais ne réussissait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Le sort anti-intrus était violant et il ne voulait pas risquer de se le reprendre en tentant d'ouvrir la porte.

Pourtant, quelque chose le poussait à ne pas partir maintenant. Et il n'eu pas tout à fait tort puisque la porte se rouvrit toute seule, laissant voir à Harry Drago assis sur un tabouret et faisant rebondir une balle de tennis contre le mur. Il était pensif, les yeux fixés sur la balle qui revenait dans ses mains. Une mèche lui tombait sur le front. Harry avait alors envie de tenter malgré le sort de rentrer dans la salle. Malfoy n'avait pas du tout l'air surpris que la porte se soit ouverte ; ce devait être lui qui l'avait ouverte. Mais le fait qu'il n'avait pas de baguette à la main à ce moment frappa Harry. La magie sans baguette était rare, et de plus en plus aujourd'hui.

- Tu comptes rester devant la porte jusqu'à ce que je sorte de cette salle pour pouvoir me casser la gueule, Potter ? dit-il calmement sans même le regarder ni même s'arrêter de jouer avec sa balle.

Harry remarqua alors que c'était la balle qui avait fait le bruit qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, les coups répétés. Il décida qu'il était temps de tourner les talons. Sa vengeance attendrait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment avec le sort qu'avait installé Malfoy. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui tandis qu'il partait.

Harry rentra dans sa chambre. Il lui restait quelques minutes à attendre avant de pouvoir aller à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il prépara donc ses affaires pour les cours. Il n'y était pas allé la veille mais cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. Ce que pouvait dire les profs le laissait indifférent. Il était le meilleur des griffondors de septième année, devant Hermionne, et pouvait se permettre ce qu'il voulait. Dumbledore avait tenté de l'empêcher de se comporter comme ça mais Harry avait trouvé les mots.

Dumbledore… Harry plissa les yeux à cette pensée. Comment Malfoy, un mangemort, avait pu convaincre le directeur de l'école de prendre une salle dans le château, d'y aller quand il le souhaitait et, surtout, d'y mettre des sorts de protection ??? Malfoy avait bien dit que c'était lui qui les avait installé et non pas Albus. Mais, après tout, cela n'était pas tellement étonnant. Al bus Dumbledore était faible. Il avait de grands pouvoirs mais il se pensait intouchable et c'est en cela qu'il était faible. Au retour d'Harry, ce dernier eu une grande discussion avec son mentor. Ils s'étaient disputés, Harry l'avait menacé, Dumbledore s'était couché. Harry avait alors compris à quel point le directeur était égoïste et l'avait manipulé. Il n'avait rien dit à personne de cette dispute : cela arrangeait Albus et lui. Mais il n'allait pas se gêner pour tout déballer un jour ou l'autre.

D'ailleurs, Malfoy aussi avait du comprendre à quel point Dumbledore pouvait se traîner devant n'importe qui s'il estimait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui prendre la place de plus grand sorcier sur terre. C'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait absolument que Harry vainque Voldemort. Malfoy avait alors pu revenir à Poudlard après une année d'absence et avoir une salle dans un coin désert du château.

Il décida qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Il prit ses affaires d'un geste désinvolte et sortit. Dehors l'attendait déjà Alita. Lorsqu'il vit son sourire volontaire, il sentit qu'il pourrait peut être découvrir où était allé Malfoy pendant toute une année, pourquoi, et si ça avait un rapport avec de futurs projets de Voldemort.

- Bonjour, Harry ! Bien dormi ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal, dit-elle en désignant le corps maltraité de son ami.

- Non, ça va.

Il aurait du être plus engageant mais il n'avait pas réussi. Trop de choses lui trottaient dans la tête. Il aurait peut-être du être plus franc et lui avoué que ses courbatures lui rendait difficile de marcher comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être aurait-il du lui raconter aussi sa rencontre avec Malfoy. Peut-être…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur place habituelle, Ron et Hermionne se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la grande table des griffondors. Harry sourit à Alita. C'était eux qui avaient changé de place ; il était le dominant, en cas de désaccord, les autres devaient s'écraser devant lui. En l'occurrence, ses deux anciens amis s'étaient éclipsés. S'ils avaient été comme il pensait qu'ils étaient il y a encore deux jours, ils seraient assis à la même place que d'habitude et lui auraient demandé à lui de changé de place. Harry comprenait que par ce geste d'Hermionne et Ron, sa place de prince des griffondors était à présent irrévocablement légitime.

Il riait avec Alita lorsque Drago se leva de sa chaise. Il était déjà dans la Grande Salle lorsque Harry et Alita étaient entrés ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Drago voulait que Potter, ce petit prétentieux, remarque sa présence quand ils se trouvaient dans la même salle ; s'était primordial. Il se disait que ce besoin lui était dicté par sa volonté de montrer à tous sa supériorité par rapport au griffondor.

Il avait remarqué que les deux autres de l'ancien trio avaient changé de place. Potter s'était donc imposé et il avait alors ressentit comme un sentiment de fierté. Bien sûr, il n'était pas fier pour le sale Potter mais parce que cela revenait à dire qu'il combattait le nouveau prince des griffondors et le duel n'en devenait que plus intéressant. Il allait se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'il bifurqua et s'approcha de Harry et Alita.

- Bonjour, Alita, dit-il, un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui : il n'avait pas le droit de faire se sourire là à Alita… ou à qui que ce soit ! Ou à qui que ce soit ??? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'empêcher Malfoy d'aguicher qui il voulait ? Qu'il veuille protéger Alita, cela se comprenait, mais les autres ?

- Tu es très jolie ce matin, continua Drago en faisant glisser un doigt le long d'une mèche des cheveux bruns d'Alita.

Il fallait qu'il fasse enrager Potter. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il s'était permis de le déranger quelques heures plus tôt.

Son piège marcha à merveille ; Harry s'énerva.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que, malgré ses courbatures qui le faisaient souffrir, il allait se lever et lui mettre son poing dans la figure, frappant de toutes ses forces.

Drago vacilla légèrement sous la force de l'impact. Il sentit toutes les douleurs de la veille se réveiller. Lorsqu'il eu retrouver quelque peu ses esprits, il fit face à Harry. Mais il ne voyait pas cette colère dans le regard vert émeraude qu'il apercevait d'habitude. Potter avait mal, très mal. Oh, bien sûr, son visage froid était impassible, tout comme son propre visage. Mais à quelques centimètre de ce qui restait du trio, Drago le voyait et il percevait tellement de douleur dans cet océan qu'il en avait presque mal lui-même.

Harry détourna les yeux, prit ses affaires et tendit la main à Alita.

- On y va.

Alita lui sourit et prit sa main. En partant elle passa à côté de Drago et lui dit en murmurant :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis faîte pour toi.

Drago fut étonné mais cette phrase était anodine ; Alita n'avait aucune arrière pensée en disant cela, il en était sûr. Elle avait juste voulu lui faire comprendre de ne plus tenter de la séduire.

- Je sais, lui répondit-il sans la regarder.

Surtout, ne rien laisser voir.

Voilà, un chapitre de plus de terminé et un pas de plus pour Harry et Drago. Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera sûrement pas avant le 15 (mais vous pouvez qan mm me laisser des review lol), donc je vous souhaite de passer un bon début de mois de janvier à tous !!!


	5. chapitre 5: Premier pas vers le combat f...

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**onarluca : **merci c super sympa bonne lecture !!!

**vega264 : **merci beaucoup ! Quant à la trahison tu sauras tout au chapitre 6 !

**yakira : **ba j'espère que tu lis toujours mes fics mais bon voilà c difficile en ce moment et jten veux pas lol si je dis qu'Alita est la sœur de Harry c une façon de parler : ils sont très proches. Voilà bizz

**vert emeraude : **ba oui laisse le suspens mdr merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir et je pense que tu appréciera le chapitre 6 qui arivera sans doute jeudi

**miony : **désolé pour l'attente et merci pour la review elle est très encourageante j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira a

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon je vous l'avais promis pour vendredi dernier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. D'ailleurs les réponses aux review s'en ressentent : elles sont super courtes mais c pas pour ça que je ne trouve pas vos review super. Sinon je pense que pendant deux semaines je vais pouvoir en mettre un tous les deux jours mais il y aura parfois des exceptions je m'excuse d'avance. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !!!

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis faîte pour toi.

Drago fut étonné mais cette phrase était anodine ; Alita n'avait aucune arrière pensée en disant cela, il en était sûr. Elle avait juste voulu lui faire comprendre de ne plus tenter de la séduire.

- Je sais, lui répondit-il sans la regarder.

Surtout, ne rien laisser voir.

**Chapitre V : **Le premier pas vers le combat final

Il était temps que Malfoy paye pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir jusque là, et ce depuis des années. Harry voulait le voir souffrir. Et s'il pouvait atteindre Voldemort par la même occasion…

Depuis le jour où il avait donné le coup de poing à Drago devant tous les élèves, Harry avait décidé qu'il s'entraînerai, qu'il deviendrait plus fort encore. Il avait entendu les murmures derrière lui lorsqu'il avait capturé le mangemort avec Hermione et Ron il y avait de cela deux semaines environ. Il ferai en sorte qu'ils soient justifiés. Il aidait activement les aurores depuis la rentrée et il était vrai que des bruits circulaient sur son compte… Des témoins l'avaient vu un jour frapper avec hargne un mangemort à terre et, depuis, il était un monstre pour certains. Les autres se posaient des questions.

Mais il ne s'était plus tellement occupé de sa bataille contre le mage noir depuis l'arrivée d'Alita. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il voulait une vengeance. Et son amie allait l'aider. Elle était venue pour ça. La bataille finale arriverait bientôt et il lui fallait être prêt. L'année qu'il avait passée auprès du peuple de la jeune fille était sa plus grande arme mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop sûr de lui. Etre trop sûr de soi, c'était ce qui allait perdre Voldemort ; et il ne fallait pas que ce défaut le perde lui-même.

Harry était à présent le prince des griffondors au même titre que Drago était le prince des serpentards, mais sa place était encore fragile et il ne devait pas la perdre. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pourrait vaincre : en étant à la tête d'une armée.

Alita l'avait déjà prévenu qu'elle avait trouvé une salle dans un coin déserté du château ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'aménager. Il ferait payer à Drago avant de s'occuper de Voldemort. La bataille allait entrer dans l'histoire et Harry comptait bien à ce que le mythe parle de sa victoire sur le mage noir mais aussi sur la dynastie des Malfoy.

Ce soir là, accompagné d'Alita, il alla dans la salle qu'elle lui avait trouvée et ensemble ils passèrent la nuit à l'aménager. Malfoy ne devait pas avoir un entraînement que Harry ne pouvait pas avoir et si le blond avait une salle alors lui aussi devait en avoir une.

Après avoir passé une nuit blanche, les deux allèrent en cours et passèrent une journée des plus merveilleusement ennuyeuses ce qui, finalement, les fit rire. Après les cours ; Harry mit de force un balai entre les mains de sa belle amie et lui montra ce qu'était que le quidditch. La jeune fille apprit très vite et les deux jeunes gens passèrent la soirée sous les projecteurs du terrain à jouer, riant tellement qu'ils en perdaient parfois l'équilibre, prêt à tomber à plus de 10 mètres du sol, ce qui les faisaient rire de plus belle.

Ils ne rentrèrent que lorsque, la nuit étant froide à cette période de l'année, ils sentirent le froid les traverser. Ils riaient encore aux éclats en rentrant dans le château. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent Drago, assis sur un banc dans le grand hall. Le blond se leva vivement en voyant les deux amis, des sourires joyeux aux lèvres, et s'en alla, le plus dignement possible, sans se retourner. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un arriver à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Décidément, Potter le dérangeait toujours lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins. Crétin de Potter.

Mais tandis qu'il sortait du hall pour se diriger vers les cachots, Harry pensait comme lui à peu de chose près : il rencontrait de plus en plus Malfoy là où il ne devrait pas le rencontrer. Mais après tout, ça ne pouvait que l'aider. Harry avait parlé à Alita de son plan… et elle avait accepté. Harry savait qu'elle ne refuserait pas de faire cracher le morceau à Malfoy sur l'endroit où il se trouvait l'année passée et ce qu'il y faisait. Elle lui avait juste demandé de ne pas intervenir, de la laisser faire comme elle le sentait. Harry y avait consentit, redoutant pourtant quelque peu la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre. Mais il savait que, quelque soit sa tactique, elle atteindrait son but.

Le lendemain, il faillit tout de même s'étrangler lorsqu'elle alla voir Drago à la table des serpentards et lui dit franchement qu'elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne dans le parc, se promener, après les cours. Et, à la grande surprise du brun, et de tous les serpentards qui avaient assisté à la scène, Drago ne pu empêcher un bref sourire amusé d'étirer ses lèvres un dixième de seconde. Harry reçu comme un coup au ventre, regardant toujours le blondinet reprendre un visage fermé, grave peut-être, et accepter d'un hochement de tête. Le serpentard retourna à ses sombres camarades sans autre regard pour Alita, jolie petite demoiselle qui n'en tint pas rigueur, et qui retourna s'asseoir face Harry.

- Laisses moi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et tu saura tout ce que tu voudra.

- Bien, fit sérieusement Harry.

Il fallait à présent commencer la bataille, secrète encore. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle. Personne, pas même Dumbledore, ne semblait se rendre compte que le premier geste vers Malfoy qu'Alita venait de faire, les avait tous embarqué dans une course qui se terminerai par le combat final dont tous parlaient depuis 18 ans à présent mais auquel personne ne s'attendait vraiment.

Harry croisa Drago dans les couloirs, en cours parfois, dans la Grande Salle, et chaque jour il le haïssait un peu plus. Ce méprisant individu s'affichait tous les jours avec Alita dans le parc pour leur promenade quotidienne. Mais Harry avait promit à sa sœur de cœur qu'il n'interviendrait pas. Pourtant, soit Alita était une très bonne comédienne, soit elle était réellement heureuse de passer autant de temps avec Malfoy, et apparemment c'était un sentiment partagé. Et ça, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter ou tout du moins à en faire abstraction.

Il redoubla donc d'effort lors de ses entraînements et y passait parfois la nuit entière. Il s'adapta très vite à ce nouveau rythme et au bout de trois nuits blanches seulement plus aucune trace ne laissait voir qu'il ne dormait plus qu'une heure ou deux.

Il se plaisait dans son nouveau rôle de prince et il se dit même une fois qu'il comprenait le comportement de Malfoy envers les autres élèves mais il rejeta rapidement cette pensée. Il se contrôlait, devenant aussi froid qu'un cristal, beau pourtant dans son règne. Il n'avait plus fait de crise ; Harry se dit qu'il s'était laissé aller une fois mais il n'accepterai pas un deuxième échec.

Pourtant, il sentait la haine toujours plus forte en lui lorsqu'il croisait Drago, et à chaque fois il était prêt à se jeter sur lui. Il sentait que, en plus du simple fait d'exister, ce prétentieux de Malfoy lui avait fait quelque chose, le soir où ils s'étaient battus. Il se rappelait avoir frappé le blondinet, et s'être fait frapper, mais il ne se rappelait pas comment ça avait terminé. Et cette pensée s'accrochait à son esprit, comme pour lui dire de trouver la réponse, que c'était primordial. Mais toujours Harry tentait, tant bien que mal, de résister : il avait d'autres choses auxquelles il devait se donner de tout son être et ce détail lui apparaissait moindre par rapport à la bataille qu'il se préparait à faire.

Comme promit, il laissa jusqu'à la fin de la semaine à Alita pour trouver une réponse à sa question. Le dimanche soir, alors qu'elle rentrait de sa promenade avec Drago au bord du lac, il l'attendit chez elle. Aussi, quand elle entra dans son appartement, elle sursauta en voyant une ombre bouger au fond de la pièce et sortir de la pénombre.

Elle parut surprise. Il avait passé les barrières de protections qu'elle avait installé sur sa chambre ?

- Alors ?

- …

- Tu as réussis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, le doute commençant à entrer en lui.

Cet idiot aurait-il résister à Alita ? Ca n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle gagnait toujours. Pourtant, après avoir enlevé un gros manteau rouge, la belle Alita alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil prêt de la cheminée où crépitait doucement un feu d'hiver. Elle avait encore le nez et les pommettes rouges, souvenir du froid qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Elle resta un instant pensive tandis que Harry commençait à se balancer sur ses pieds.

- Il t'a résisté ?!? Il n'a pas pu…

- J'ai tenté de lui faire dire ce que tu voulais savoir, mais il m'a ri au nez, fit la jolie petite brune d'un air désolé en se tournant vers le jeune homme aux yeux couleur émeraude.

- Mais… Tu… Il avait l'air de tellement s'intéresser à toi. Tu as peut-être été trop directe, commença à s'énerver harry. Il fallait lui faire penser que tu n'étais pas avec lui pour avoir des informations.

Harry marchait à présent de long en large, la colère l'envahissant peu à peu. Comment allait-il récupérer les informations qui l'intéressaient si même Alita n'y était pas arrivée. Il jeta un regard furieux vers son amie. Il avait vu Malfoy lui sourire pour rien. Il avait du se contrôler de ne pas l'arracher au regard acier qui se posait de temps à autre sur elle. Il avait du…

- Je suis désolé, gémit la petite brune. Il m'a dit ce soir qu'il m'avait vu venir depuis le premier jour où je lui ai demandé de faire une promenade avec moi dans le parc.

Elle avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton et restait au fond du fauteuil. Elle avait l'air désemparé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui résistait, surtout un homme qui ne faisait pas partie de son peuple. Et Harry lui en voulait sûrement… Et il aurait raison. Elle avait échoué. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé et elle en ressentait toute la déception de la première fois, toute la frustration aussi. Drago avait pourtant semblé être tombé sous le charme, discutant avec elle de tout et de rien.

C'est alors qu'elle compris son erreur.

- Je me suis laissé avoir ! s'exclama-t-elle, reprenant une position assise, se penchant en avant, les coudes sur ses cuisses, comme pour mieux voir les flammes voltiger dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il m'a laissé l'approcher, il m'a parlé en toute insouciance, il m'a même fait rire – sans pour autant rire lui-même –, il avait l'air totalement en confiance. J'aurais du m'en douter. En fait, il n'a pas été dupe une seule fois. Que je lui dise franchement ce que je voulais qu'il me dise ou que je fasse comme si de rien n'était n'aurait rien changé. Il jouait la comédie. Il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme il l'a fait avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine et qui, plus est, traîne avec Harry Potter. Il aurait du être méfiant, ne pas me parler avec insouciance. Alors là j'aurais pu lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais non, je me suis laissée avoir comme une débutante.

Alita semblât soudain désespérée.

- Comment n'ai-je pas compris qu'il se foutait royalement de moi ?

Mais elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que Harry explosa de rire. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait tenté de se retenir tandis qu'Alita expliquait, se parlant presque à elle-même, comment elle s'était laissée avoir en beauté. Il s'était même mordu les lèvres, détournant les yeux, tentant de penser à Drago en mangemort. Mais la dernière phrase de son amie était de trop. Et il riait.

- Oh, oui. Il s'est foutu de toi et pas qu'un peu. J'aurais du m'en douter, après tout, et ne pas te laisser y aller. C'était inutile. Il ne se serait pas laissé prendre dans un piège aussi… gros. Drago Malfoy, dernier héritier de la famille Malfoy. Non, décidément, il doit bien rire en ce moment.

Alita était sidérée. Elle venait d'échouer dans sa mission et lui il rigolait. Il y avait vraiment des trucs qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais chez son ami.

- J'aurai du me douter que tu ne pourrais pas réussir à le faire parler aussi facilement.

Il se fit soudain grave, fixant la jeune fille, déconcertée par le brusque changement de comportement du beau brun.

- Et si je le tuais ? Ce qu'il a fait l'année dernière n'aurait plus aucune importance.

- Quoi ? Mais… Tu ne peux pas !

- Et pourquoi pas ? frit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien, tout d'abord, tu ne saurais pas si ça a un rapport avec un plan de Voldemort. Ensuite, tu ne peux tout simplement pas tuer un homme sans raison !!!

- J'en ai une de raison ! Il…

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et éleva la voix.

- Oui ? Il quoi ? Et bien vas y, dis-le. Il est un mangemort ? Non, ça n'est pas ça. Tu tuerais tous les serpentards si c'était le cas : ils sont tous mangemorts, ou presque. Il a trahis l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ou plutôt, il t'as trahis !!! C'est ça mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Il t'a trahis et tu ne le supportes pas, je viens de le comprendre. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu lui en voulais autant. Tu pensais avoir un allié de taille avec toi mais il n'était finalement pas avec toi mais avec l'homme que tu dois tuer pour vivre. Non, ne dis rien, tu serais idiot.

L'ambiance se fit lourde. L'air manquait à Harry tandis qu'Alita reprenait le sien. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Comment pouvait-elle croire une telle chose ? Le connaissait-elle donc si peu ? Il s'en fichait pas pal que Drago Malfoy l'ai trahis. Il s'y attendait, il n'avait jamais été dupe de son double jeu.

Il se détourna.

- Harry, je…

Mais il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui sans faire attention à la mine désolée de son amie. Ca n'était pas ça. Elle avait tort. Elle devait avoir tort. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça, ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement impossible. Ca ne valait même pas la peine d'y réfléchir, ça n'était pas ça, point final.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide sans retourner dans sa chambre. Il voulait fuir tout ça. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre le son de la voix d'Alita, il ne voulait plus entendre le moindre son de voix. Qu'on arête de lui parler, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ne pourrait-il jamais avoir la paix ?!?

Il se retrouva rapidement dans le couloir dans lequel il s'était retrouvé lorsqu'il avait découvert la salle d'entraînement de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. La rage le prit alors au ventre et il sentit la puissante magie qu'il avait acquis parcourir les veines de tout son corps. Il chercha rageusement la porte qui s'était claquée sur lui il y avait maintenant trois semaines. Il l'a trouva au bout de quelques minutes seulement, et d'un agressif geste du bras dans le vide, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, claquant contre le mur.

Voilàààààààà. Et un chapitre de plus, un. Le prochain jeudi soir : vous apprendrez beaucoup de choses et comprendrez certains mystères…


	6. chapitre 6: Ton souffle sur mes lèvres

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**onarluca : **ba heu en fait vous n'êtes que deux à m'avoir écrit une review donc voilà je réponds qu'à toi et à vega. Vois-tu mes yeux pleins de larmes reconnaissantes ? Merci merci merci lol. Bon dis moi hein si c'est vraiment pas bien ce que j'écris, histoire d'être au courant quand même lol. Pfff tous des ingrats toute façon – sauf toi et vega bien sûr mdr. Nan soyons sérieux ta review m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère pouvoir compter sur toi pour la suite. Merci beaucoup en tous cas. A la prochaine…

**vega264 : **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Heu t'es sûr que t'as bien entendu hein ? Nan pasqe sinon je peux recommencer mdr. Bon ba voilà tous les secrets (enfin presque tous, du moins ceux dont tu me parles) seront dévoilés au chapitre 7. Et nan tu ne sauras rien tant que je n'aurais pas écris le chapitre. Tu sauras quand tu le liras, nan mais. Merci de m'encourager comme tu le fais c super sympa. Bisouuuus…

**Note de l'auteur : **Heu franchement v vous dire un secret : je n'ai qu'une peur c'est que vous trouviez ce chapitre un peu longuet. Mais bon, je prends le risque de me remettre à écrire comme j'écris en dehors des fics. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. Non !!! Oups… Hum, j'ai réellement laissé échappé ce cri ? Désolé alors. Je voulais juste dire que je ne vous souhaite pas une bonne lecture mais une très bonne voire excellente lecture. Voilà, lol heu un dernier truc finalement les secrets seront dévoilés au chapitre sept lol je vous fait attendre. C'est pour votre bien vous savez… lol

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Il la trouva au bout de quelques minutes seulement, et d'un agressif geste du bras dans le vide, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, claquant contre le mur.

**Chapitre VI : Ton souffle sur mes lèvres**

Drago sursauta en entendant le bruit de tonnerre que fit la porte en s'ouvrant. Il se retourna et découvrit Harry, les épaules voûtées sous le poids de la fureur qui semblait l'inonder. L'image de Potter dans cet état, avec ce regard où la haine était presque palpable, dans le cadre de la grande porte sculptée en chêne massif, était terrifiante.

Drago n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui. Il retomba rudement sur le sol. La rage l'emplit et il se releva vivement, prêt à combattre.

Les deux hommes se firent face, des flammes dansant dans leurs yeux. Alors voilà, pensât Drago, ils s'étaient battus à mains nues, aujourd'hui le moment était venu de se battre en seigneurs de la magie.

Harry envoya un puissant sort d'un geste de la main vers Drago mais cette fois le serpentard n'avait pas été prit par surprise et il encaissa le coup en se crispant légèrement sous la violence du sort. Il n'attendit pas pour répondre et il envoya Harry s'écraser sur un mur de la salle. La haine affaiblissait le brun : il était moins attentif et il n'avait pas vu venir le coup. Il ne prit pas le temps de se relever, une immense flamme noire et rouge sortit de sa main tendue paume ouverte pour aller frapper Drago de plein fouet. Ce dernier tomba à genoux, plié en deux par la douleur.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, la plupart des torches qui étaient allumées lorsque Harry était entré ayant été soufflées par le sort.

Le survivant profita de ce que son ennemi était à terre pour lui jeter tous les sorts qu'il trouvait. Drago semblait amoindrit et recevait les sorts les uns après les autres, se recroquevillant chaque fois un peu plus. Mais il ne criait pas, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser voir qu'il souffrait. Harry s'énerva : il voulait qu'il crie de douleur, qu'il le supplie d'arrêter, enfin, qu'il avoue l'avoir trahis. Alors il s'avança vers lui, lui jetant toujours des sorts, les plus douloureux auxquels il pensait.

- Tu n'es rien qu'un petit merdeux !!! cria-t-il.

Et il continua, s'approchant un peu plus à chaque sort qu'il lançait.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait l'année dernière ou il faut que je te tue ???

La rage, la haine l'envahissaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait, à chaque lumière vive qui frappait le blond. Mais il ne savait plus pour quoi il était tellement en colère. Il ne savait plus à qui il en voulait. Et il était à présent à quelques centimètres du corps de l'adepte du mage noir. Il jeta un nouveau sort qui étendit Drago face contre terre.

Harry s'accroupit alors et tira les cheveux dorés en arrière pour mieux voir le visage en sang. Mais alors qu'il allait parler, Drago le prit vivement à la gorge et le fit tomber à terre. Il le maintint fermement au sol.

- Ne jamais croire l'ennemi faible ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Potter.

Les sorts ne sortaient même plus des mains de Drago mais de son corps entier pour entrer directement en Harry. Celui-ci sentait la magie du serpentard le parcourir mortellement, glaçant son sang, lui transperçant les veines comme des milliers de morceaux de verre. Il fermait les yeux, tentant d'oublier la douleur.

- Que croyais-tu en venant ici ? Que j'allais te répondre ? Tu y croyais vraiment ???

A ces mots, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva plongé dans un tourbillon couleur d'acier. Le regard dur que lui jetait Drago le troubla. Ca n'était pas le regard auquel il s'attendait. Il voulait y voir de la haine. Lui, il le haïssait ; et il voulait que ce soit la même chose du côté du blond. La colère le submergea à nouveau.

-Très bien, je vais te dire ce que je faisais.

Le blond se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla avec une rage que Harry ne lui avait jamais vue.

- Je me suis entraîné jours et nuits, étudiant toutes les magies qui existent et qui ont existées, j'ai parcouru la terre, m'arrêtant chez tous les plus grands sorciers du monde. Tu m'avais pourris la vie et je voulais que tu souffres.

Harry sentait l'odeur qui émanait de la peau blanche de Drago. Il sentait le souffle haineux de son ennemi parcourir le creux de son épaule. Il le haïssait plus que jamais.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai lutter durant ces neufs mois, combien de fois je me suis battus, combien de fois j'ai crus que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Mais je me suis accroché et au bout de six mois j'étais devenu plus puissant que je n'aurais pu imaginer. Ca n'était pourtant pas suffisent. Je suis resté les six derniers mois chez les guerriers d'Amédée.

Harry eu le souffle coupé. Quoi ? Que venait-il de dire ? Non, il devait se moquer de lui. C'était sûrement ça, le blondinet se moquait bien de lui. Et il pouvait rire, Harry était pitoyable. Il se trouvait là, sous le serpentard, à sa merci, et il l'avait bien cherché.

Mais non. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Harry poussa alors un cri de rage et Drago fut soudainement projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le brun se releva tant bien que mal. Il ne tenait que fébrilement sur ses jambes et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Drago, celui-ci était déjà debout, droit, fier. Il avait le corps déchiré, ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux état. Harry le regarda, sidéré qu'il puisse encore tenir debout après tous les sorts qu'il venait de recevoir. Mais alors que lui-même tombait à genoux, il vit Drago s'effondrer de tout son long sur le sol.

Harry baissa alors la tête et pleura tout son être. C'est à ce moment que des images, des souvenirs passèrent dans son esprit, mais ils partirent comme ils étaient arrivés, ne laissant à Harry qu'une impression de bien-être.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et marcha prudemment, vacillant légèrement vers Drago, toujours allongé. Il arriva au corps, le dominant de toute sa hauteur et le bougea du pied pour savoir s'il était encore conscient, comme il l'aurait fait pour un animal. Les souvenirs affluèrent à nouveau en lui et il plissa les yeux sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour les garder. Il se revoyait pleurer dans un couloir sombre, lugubre. Il avait chaud contre les parois humides, une douce chaleur l'entourant, le réconfortant. Il ne devait plus pleurer, tout irait bien à présent. Il pouvait laisser tourner la terre, ne plus tenter de la retenir pour sauver le monde. Le monde pouvait se débrouiller sans lui. Des bras l'entouraient. Un souffle glissait le long de son cou.

Harry comprit que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il se soit battu à mains nues avec Drago dans les couloirs du château. Il donna alors un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac du jeune serpentard. Comment cet imbécile avait osé le prendre dans ses bras ? Il n'était pas sûr pourtant de lui en vouloir. C'était surtout à lui-même qu'il en voulait. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible devant qui que ce soit, et surtout pas devant Malfoy ; c'était pourtant ce qu'il avait fait en laissant le serpentard le prendre dans ses bras.

Le blond grogna sous la douleur et, face au sol, il se mit à quatre pattes. Le coup lui avait fait reprendre conscience. Harry voulu le frapper à nouveau : c'était de sa faute s'il s'était montré faible un soir. Mais son pied heurta un bouclier invisible et il perdit l'équilibre. Il recula en vacillant, tentant de reprendre son équilibre, mais il tomba sur les fesses.

Un rire sarcastique secoua doucement le blond qui grimaça sous la douleur que les soubresauts lui faisaient subir.

- J'aurais au moins réussis à te faire tomber sur le cul, fit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pauvre con.

- Crétin.

- …

- Mouai… Alors comme ça tu es venu ici pour me demander ce que j'avais fait pendant plus de neuf mois ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant doucement par terre, faisant attention de ne pas trop réveiller les douleurs.

- Non.

- Ah bon ? fit-il, sceptique, un sourcil relevé.

- Non. J'étais venu pour te faire souffrir.

- Oh…

La discussion tomba là. Mais alors qu'Harry releva les yeux, Drago s'était remis à quatre pattes et s'approchait de lui. Le brun voulut s'éloigner mais il était assis par terre et ses membres endoloris ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement de recul. Drago se retrouva face à lui, à quelques centimètres. Le visage tendu, il regardait au fin fond des yeux couleur d'océan du survivant.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ?

Drago avait le visage grave, les paupières plissées par la curiosité.

- J'essaye de savoir ce que tu caches, Potter. Dis-moi, quel est ton secret ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Et recules toi !

- De quoi as-tu peur, petit Potter ?

- De rien. Seulement… tu pu, fit Harry content d'avoir trouvé une bonne excuse.

Drago émit un ricanement, sans pour autant se reculer.

- Bien sûr, ce doit être ça.

Il observa quelques instants Harry, silencieux, puis repris, interrogatif et sérieux.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

- Rien.

- Ah, oui ? Et où étais-tu pendant plus de neuf mois ?

- Alors toi t'es trop fort. Tu ne veux pas me répondre quand je te pose la question et après ça tu te permets de me demander où j'étais.

- Ben, oui, répondit le jeune serpentard d'un air innocent. J'ai refusé de te le dire au début mais je t'ai quand même raconté ce que tu voulais savoir.

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy !

Harry voulut alors se relever mais ses bras ne le soutinrent pas et il retomba vivement, frôlant le visage de Drago en même temps. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne puisse rien y faire.

Harry voulait s'éloigner. Oh, oui ! Reculer le plus vite possible, sortir de cette pièce, partir loin d'ici, loin de lui. Il le voulait tellement… Mais il ne bougeait pas, prit au piège des yeux acier qui le fixaient. Il fallait que Malfoy ferme les yeux, qu'il arrête de le regarder. Pourtant, lui-même le fixait de ses yeux émeraude.

Drago semblait comme paralysé, le visage fermé sur un bouillonnement intérieur. Que faisait Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de rester aussi proche de lui ? Mais un Malfoy ne désertait jamais. C'était au petit prétentieux de survivant de laisser la place.

Il sentait cependant comme une attraction… Il lui fallait être plus proche encore de ce regard douloureux de haine. Et il s'approcha encore, doucement pour ne pas effrayer la petite flamme tremblante qui stagnait dans les pupilles noires de son ennemi. Surtout ne pas effaroucher ce minuscule et chétif feu qui brûlait sur un fond de mer. Quel secret renfermait cette douce chaleur ?

Mais voilà, Harry restait planté en face de lui et ne se poussait pas ; il ne s'effaçait pas devant le prince des serpentards, trop fier pour le laisser croire qu'il pensait que Drago pourrait s'approcher trop prêt. Non, il n'y avait aucune raison pour avoir peur que ce crétin fasse quelque chose de… déplacé. C'était un mec !!! Et Drago Malfoy par-dessus le marché, dernier héritier de la dynastie Malfoy. Ce débile profond se foutrait de lui s'il se levait, comme apeuré qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. Il lui dirait que jamais il ne voudrait faire quoi que ce fût avec lui. Et puis, quoi ? Traiter un Malfoy de gay ?!? Comment osait-il ? C'était exactement ça que lui cracherait le blondinet à la figure. Non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Mais pendant ce temps, il ne s'était toujours pas reculé et Drago restait hypnotisé par cette braise lumineuse et brumeuse à la fois. Oui, les yeux, le regard devenait brumeux. Il se pencha un peu plus encore, ne se retrouvant plus qu'à quelques millimètres du visage sombre de Harry, comme pour soulevé ce voile opaque qui enfermait l'esprit du jeune homme qui se tenait assis, à présent presque entièrement sous lui.

Un long frisson parcourut au même instant le dos des deux ennemis lorsqu'ils sentirent le souffle chaud sortir des lèvres de leur vis-à-vis et se répandre sur leurs propres lèvres, glissant sur le bas du visage et caresser leur gorge. Ils s'approchèrent d'un même mouvement, doucement, et déposèrent leur bouche sur celle de l'autre. Fermant les yeux, ils sentirent comme une irruption dans leur ventre, une inondation de chaleur, les laissant brûlés de l'intérieur, meurtris.

Drago caressa les lèvres qui se tendaient à lui, les embrassant tendrement. Il y avait un quelque chose d'abandon dans ce frôlement sensuel. Harry posa une main sur le torse du prince des serpentards et la remonta jusqu'à la nuque tremblante qui s'offrait à lui. Il entrouvrit les lèvres inconsciemment. Drago, sous cette promesse, introduisit sa langue dans la bouche brûlante du brun. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle émotion.

Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, Harry se perdit dans une immense vague qui le roulait dans son déferlement, le rejetant pour mieux le reprendre et l'entraînant dans un mouvement qui lui tournait la tête. Il s'agrippa de son autre main à l'épaule de Drago et s'approcha de lui, se collant presque à son torse. La distance qu'il restait fut comblée par le blond dans un mouvement vif. Leurs torses musclés étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs langues se caressaient plus rapidement, plus passionnément, s'enlaçaient à défaut des corps. Le sang qui glissait de leurs blessures au visage se mêlait vaguement à leur baiser.

Ils tremblaient de tout leur corps. Seules les mains de Harry s'étaient risquées à s'agripper à l'autre. Leurs corps collés n'osaient pas se cramponner l'un à l'autre, censurés encore par la barrière qui séparait deux ennemis. Les deux jeunes hommes n'arrivaient plus à penser, se battant seulement contre l'envie s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, de s'enlacer.

Drago ne comprenait pas que des lèvres pouvaient avoir à ce point le pouvoir de l'appeler, le retenir, l'enfermer dans un battement de cœur.

- Merde !!! cria-t-il soudainement en se relevant brusquement et en reculant vivement. T'es un mec ! Un putain de mec !!!

Harry se releva, sidéré par ce qu'il venait de faire avec Drago. Il regarda le blond au visage abîmé, abasourdi par la scène qui venait tout juste de se passer.

- Casses-toi !!! Ne reste pas ici ! cria Drago à Harry, les poings fermés.

- Vas te faire foutre, Malfoy, laissa échapper le brun d'un ton neutre, perdu.

Mais il se releva tout de même et commença à avancer vers la porte, les jambes lourdes et douloureuses. Le feu qui s'était consumé en lui le laissait meurtris et son estomac se serrait un peu plus à chaque pas sans que Harry n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Il atteignit la lourde porte restée ouverte dans une position brisée dans laquelle l'avait laissé le violent sort que lui avait jeté Harry pour déverrouiller le sort de protection. Elle n'était même pas éraflée, mais elle laissait pourtant une impression de déchirement. Elle semblait étourdie et froissée dans l'estime qu'elle avait d'elle.

Une ambiance oppressante faisait échos au silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Les battements du cœur de Harry allait aussi lentement que son pas qui faisait un léger bruit sourd.

- Potter !

Harry se tourna vers Drago et posa sur le visage d'ange du blond un regard éteint, las, presque brisé.

Drago le regarda un instant étonné. Mais ça n'avait duré qu'un dixième de seconde et il repris vite un visage impassible.

- Ne reviens jamais ici, fit-il, menaçant. Jamais…

Harry repris son chemin et s'éloigna de cette pièce à présent maudite d'avoir réunis deux princes qui jamais n'auraient du faire se rencontrer leurs corps.

Et voilà, Alita la romantique est de retour. A présent je suis en vacance pour de vrai alors des chapitres comme ça vous en aurez plus souvent !!! Ba voilà que dire de plus si ce n'est : « vous voyez tous le petit cadre en bas à gauche avec écrit 'review' dessus ??? ba qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour cliquez dessus et me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ??? » mdr vous pouvez pas le voir mais je suis en train de vous faire un clin d'œil là lol à la prochaine pour un autre chapitre !


	7. chapitre 7: Ne me touche pas

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**vert emeraude :** et voilà, je règle tout le merdier mdr bonne lecture !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **ba je vais essayer d'updater le plus rapidement possible. Merci pour les encouragements ça fait très plaisir. Et c'est toujours bon à savoir que tu fais partie de la famille Crazy mdr. Allez j'espère que ce chap te plaira…

**onarluca : **ba je suis super contente que le dernier chap t'es plut et j'espère réellement que celui-là aussi te plaira. A la prochaine

**yakira :** et voilà comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai mit le chap ce matin. Ca me fait très plaisir que mes fics te plaise et ba heu j'espère que les deux chap que je viens de mettre en ligne te plairons aussi ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre : surtout, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire si ce n'est que vraiment je suis assez nerveuse en pensant que vous pourriez ne pas aimer. Bien, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !!!

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Harry repris son chemin et s'éloigna de cette pièce à présent maudite d'avoir réunis deux princes qui jamais n'auraient du faire se rencontrer leurs corps.

**Chapitre VII : Ne me touche pas**

Alita entendit un vacarme assourdissant dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à la porte de Harry. Mais elle se recula vivement lorsque celle-ci vibra sous un coup violent. La porte ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous de telles attaques. Alita restait pourtant relativement calme. Elle avait déjà assisté à des crises de son ancien fiancé ; il devenait dangereux mais arrivait toujours à se calmer au bout d'une heure ou deux. Il fallait simplement le laisser seul.

Elle pensa s'asseoir dans le couloir pour attendre qu'il la fasse entrer mais elle décida de rester dans sa chambre. Elle le saurait quand il serait calmé.

Elle rentra donc et retourna à la potion qu'elle préparait. Sur sa table de travail s'alignaient plusieurs fioles soigneusement fermées. En fait, sa chambre était devenue une véritable salle d'arme. Des sabres et des épées, accompagnées de poignards finement sculptés recouvraient tout un mur, les lames exposées reflétant les lueurs des bougies. Ca leur donnait l'air d'être parsemées de diamants.

Deux immenses et sombres armoires restaient ouvertes sur une garde robe des plus extraordinaires : de lourdes robes de sorciers, d'épaisses mitaines en cuir renfermant des sortes de capsules, des lanières noires ou rouges que l'on pouvait accrocher autour des cuisses et des bras, des ceintures de la même couleur entourées de diverses petites pochettes… Sur le lit étaient éparpillés des livres, plus anciens et plus précieux les uns que les autres. Le sol était recouvert des vêtements qu'Alita portait au sein de l'école et de ses affaires de cours.

La belle jeune fille restait penchée au-dessus du mini laboratoire qu'elle avait installé sur sa table de travail, les sourcils froncés, concentrée. Elle ressentit soudain comme un grand vide en elle ; un appel de détresse résonna dans tout son être. Elle laissa ses potions après y avoir jeté un sort de conservation et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé de cette façon.

Elle le retrouva appuyé à la fenêtre ouverte, respirant l'air frais de la nuit qui venait de tomber. Des égratignures couvraient son visage et son torse nu. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle remarqua une immense douleur dans ce profond regard couleur d'océan.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu as tellement tenu à revenir dans cette école, fit-elle en s'avançant vers lui au milieu des débris.

Elle se trouvait à présent en face de lui dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre qui laissait la lueur des étoiles se refléter sur leur peau. D'anciennes larmes avaient laissé des traces rouges sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ca te fais beaucoup de mal de le revoir, continua-t-elle tandis qu'il l'entourait à son tour de ses bras. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi mais il est certain que le voir t'est difficile. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu n'as rien à attendre de Poudlard. Allons-nous en, Harry.

Harry la repoussa gentiment et alla s'asseoir sur son lit qu'il arrangea d'un geste vague de la main. Il repris alors un visage totalement fermé.

- Il m'a dit qu'il a passé six mois chez les Guerriers. Renseignes-toi, je veux savoir si c'est vrai.

Alita poussa un soupir contrit et hocha la tête.

- As-tu bientôt terminé les préparatifs ?

- Oui. Donnes-moi encore vingt-quatre heures et tout sera prêt.

- Bien. J'ai appris par un mangemort que Voldemort préparait quelque chose, quelque chose d'énorme, qui se fera dans deux semaines. Il enverra presque tous ses mangemorts au ministère. Il ne se déplacera pas, il restera dans son domaine. J'ai réussis à rassembler la plupart des griffondors et des poufsouffles, et la moitié des serdaigles. Ils protègerons les civils pendant que ton peuple et les elfes attaquerons l'armée des mangemorts. Les Guerriers d'Amédée sont hors du coup tant que je ne sais pas qu'elles relations ils entretiennent avec Malfoy. Pour le moment, seuls toi et ton frère m'accompagnerez à la forteresse de Voldemort.

Harry s'arrêta. Il avait beau n'avoir besoin de dormir que très peu de temps, ce soir là il se sentait exténué. Alita le comprit et alla lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et la contempla quelques instants. Harry était déterminé malgré le mal qui le rongeait depuis qu'il était revenu dans ce fichu château. Elle s'en détourna pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre mais elle sursauta en voyant Drago adossé au mur. Elle se ressaisit et releva le menton, prête à l'affronter.

- Tu ne devrais pas approcher de trop prêt la chambre de Harry : tu n'es pas assez puissant pour rester indemne face au pouvoir de son sort de protection.

Drago sourit, l'air pensif.

- Je suis bien plus puissant que ce que tu peux imaginer.

Puis, semblant se rappeler de la présence de la jolie jeune fille, il afficha son air arrogant.

- Je suppose que Harry t'a demandé de te renseigner sur moi auprès des Guerriers, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- En effet, c'est quelque chose comme ça, lança-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que les Guerriers étaient des adeptes de ton maître, cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Le blond arrogant ricana.

- Oh ! Mais je n'y suis pas allé en tant que mangemort. Les Guerriers d'Amédée m'ont accueillis six mois, et ça n'était certainement pas pour prendre position vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Par contre, toi, j'aimerais bien savoir d'où tu viens.

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

Alita se détourna et posa la main sur la poignée de sa porte mais elle se rendit compte que Drago verrait l'intérieur de sa chambre si elle l'ouvrait devant lui. Impossible de rentrer. Drago remarqua la gêne de la jeune fille et sourit. Décidément, cette Alita était beaucoup trop expressive. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui la dérangeait. Pourtant, la spontanéité qui émanait d'elle plaisait à Drago. Il se souvint du premier jour où il l'avait rencontré : elle lui avait balancé à la figure ses quatre vérités alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

- Un problème, ma chère ?

- Pff. Casses-toi, Malfoy.

Cette fois, Drago rigola franchement.

- Non… Tu ne vas tout de même pas imiter Potter. On croirait l'entendre.

Alita se rengorgea. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille vexée.

- M'en fout !

A ce moment, la porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrit. Drago retint sa respiration en voyant qu'il était torse nu. Il garda un visage fermé mais le seul mot qui lui vint alors à l'esprit fut « indécence ».

- Malfoy.

- Potter.

Alita en profita pour rentrer à toute vitesse dans sa chambre en faisant le plus vite possible pour ne pas que Drago ne regarde à l'intérieur. Lorsque celui-ci s'en aperçu, il poussa un soupir déçu : il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle cachait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu tentais à nouveau de mettre le grappin sur elle, fit-il en posant son épaule sur l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés.

Comment osait-il s'approcher d'elle ? Mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça qui l'irritait. Seulement, il fallait bien trouver une explication à ce qui n'en avait pas. Drago avait l'air tellement sûr de lui à cet instant… Il avait encore les marques de ses blessures au visage. Harry se rendit compte alors que lui-même devait les avoir gardé. En quelques heures, elles n'avaient pas eue le temps de totalement cicatriser.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas passé de tee-shirt et il allait s'éclipser lorsque Drago referma brutalement sa main sur son bras. Harry vit les murs disparaître autour de lui et devenir brouillard. Il se sentit alors planer un instant avant de ratterrir douloureusement dans la pièce qu'avait aménagé le blond, plongée dans les ténèbres.

Il ne l'avait quitté que trois au quatre heures plus tôt sous la menace de Drago qui lui disait de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Et voilà que c'était celui-ci qui l'y ramenait. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Harry se sentait si las. Drago lui fit alors face.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je pensais que tu serais prêt à te battre n'importe où, à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quand. Mais voilà, tu es là contre ton gré et tu ne riposte même pas ! fit-il en haussant légèrement la voix à la fin de sa phrase.

Mais Harry ne répondit rien. Il voulait partir. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte mais il se heurta à un mur invisible. Décidément, Malfoy se fouttait vraiment de lui. Il se retourna mais la colère ne vint pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Mais dis quelque chose, merde, cria Drago.

Il ne supportait pas de voir le brun dans cet état. Il était fait pour combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève et il restait là, à rien faire, seuls les poings sérés. Il s'avança rapidement vers lui et le frappa en plein visage. Harry retint un cri en pinçant les lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là ? Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, Drago le frappa à nouveau, encore et encore. Au bout du cinquième coup, Harry l'agrippa à la gorge et força le blond et arrêter de le frapper. Mais ils se tenaient à présent l'un en face de l'autre, Drago ne pouvant s'éloigné, Harry ne voulant pas le lâcher : le serpentard en aurait profiter pour lever à nouveau le poing.

- Et bien, te voilà de retour, suffoqua le blond. Nous allons pouvoir discuter maintenant, non ?

- Non. Je refuse de discuter avec quelqu'un comme toi.

- Avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Oh, non, Potter, ce n'est pas avec quelqu'un comme moi que tu refuses de parler. C'est avec moi uniquement. Et j'aimerai bien savoir ce que j'ai fait de plus ou de moins que les autres mangemorts de cette école… parce que tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y en a beaucoup.

- Ce que tu a fait de plus ? s'exclama Harry.

Harry sentit soudain la haine revenir en lui.

- Ce que tu as fais de plus ? Tu m'as trahis !!! Voilà la différence entre toi et les autres !

Drago trembla sous ce jugement. Alors c'était ça…

- Es-tu vraiment sûr que je t'ai trahis ? souffla-t-il, la respiration difficile sous la main du brun.

- Tu es devenu espion auprès de Voldemort contre l'Ordre du Phoenix !

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Dumbledore. Alors tu vois, je peux t'affirmer que tu as trahis l'Ordre.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais : tu as dis que c'était toi que j'avais trahis, pas l'Ordre.

Harry serra un peu plus sa main sur la gorge du prince des serpentards. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à lui ? Il avait trahis, point final. Ca lui suffisait pour le haïr.

- J'étais espion pour l'Ordre. Mais un jour, Voldemort s'en est aperçu. J'étais obliger de jouer son espion malgré l'Ordre. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?!? Il m'aurait tué !

- Et bien, il fallait en parler avec Dumbledore, on aurait trouvé une solution.

- Oh, mais j'en ai discuté avec Dumby ! Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? ricana-t-il méchamment.

Puis, il se mit à hausser un peu plus la voix à chacun de ses mots.

- Et tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Tout simplement, avec un sourire confiant, que si je ne pouvais pas le servir comme espion auprès de Voldemort, il valait mieux que je meurs sous un sort impardonnable du mage noir !!! finit-il par cracher avec rancœur.

Harry desserra sa main sous le choc de ce que Drago venait de dire. Il lui mentait, c'était la seule solution. Il devait le faire taire ; il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Non, non, non, il mentait, il mentait. Putain, il fallait qu'il se la ferme, qu'il se taise, il ne voulait pas entendre tout ça. Le regard d'un gris désespéré était emplit de larmes. Il prit violemment Harry par ses épaules nues, comme pour le convaincre absolument, les rapprochant un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Il criait à présent, le poids de ce souvenir explosant pour la première fois depuis que ça c'était passé.

- Alors ? Qui a trahis qui dans l'histoire ? Et bien oui, je suis devenu espion pour Voldemort !!!

Harry avait les traits tirés par la colère. Comment ce sale mangemort pouvait lui avouer qu'il était devenu espion contre lui ? Comment osait-il… ? Qu'il se taise, mais qu'il se taise. Mais Drago criait toujours, la fureur le submergeant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Oh ! Dumbledore n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à l'apprendre. Deux jours plus tard, il vous racontait tout. Ou plutôt, il vous racontait ce qu'il voulait bien vous raconter. Une semaine après, tu es parti !!! Et moi aussi. Ton cher Dumbledore ne vous a pas parlé de tout ça, pas vrai ? Il avait…

Mais Drago ne pu terminer. Harry avait collé furieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Qu'il arrête ! C'était insupportable de l'entendre parler. Il fallait l'empêcher de continuer. Et il l'embrassa avec fureur. Drago, surpris, ne se défendit pas. Puis, avec la même fureur, il répondit au baiser de Harry.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, cette fois leurs corps s'enlacèrent, ils passaient leur bras autour du corps de l'autre, s'agrippèrent comme pour ne pas se noyer dans ce bouillonnement d'émotion. L'ambiance était électrisante. L'odeur de la haine flottait dans toute la pièce, laissant une impression de blessure, une plaie profonde, saignante encore.

Harry glissa ses mains sous le tissu qui recouvrait le haut du corps du blond. Lorsqu'il toucha la peau blessée de Drago, celui-ci gémit sous la brûlure que la caresse brutale laissait derrière elle. Mais il la voulait, cette brûlure. La haine du prince des griffondors l'attirait plus que jamais. Cette caresse n'était pas tendre : c'était… comme une vengeance que le prince prenait.

Drago se recula alors vivement d'un mètre et retira d'un geste impatient le tissu. Il voulait sentir la brûlure sur toute sa peau. Il voulait avoir Harry contre lui, peau contre peau, et se consumer. Il voulait que Harry le blesse au plus profond de son être. Une fois qu'il l'eu retiré, il reprit sauvagement ses lèvres et colla fermement son torse contre celui du brun ce qui les fit grogner, leurs langues enlacées dans une danse brutale.

Harry mordait les lèvres de son ennemi. Il voulait que ce qu'il venait de dire lui fasse mal. Il savait que Dumbledore était un faible et un lâche, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce qu'il lui avait raconté était faux. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Malfoy.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les deux princes rongés par la haine arrachaient les vêtements qui leur restaient, les mains maladroites, enlacés, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre de toutes leurs forces, luttant sans jamais se détacher. D'un geste de la main, Drago fit apparaître un grand lit aux draps sombres au milieu de la pièce.

Harry se détacha de lui et l'en approcha durement. Le blond sentit rapidement les draps lisses dans le creux de ses genoux. Le brun posa sa main sur la poitrine du serpentard et le poussa violemment sur le lit. Il passa une jambe de chaque côté de ce corps haït.

Drago le regarda un instant. Harry le dominait de son corps musclé et tellement attirant. Il le repoussa alors brusquement et le fit tomber du lit.

-Vire !!! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire, là ?

Mais il eu à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il rejoignait Harry et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Merde, c'était Potter, là, devant lui. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Mais ils grimpèrent sur le lit, s'agrippant aux draps souples, les froissant de leurs corps violents.

Drago regarda un instant Harry allongé sous ses jambes. Il voyait ses yeux couleur d'océan le fixer, le désir l'inondant, se dégageant de tout son corps, de tout son être.

-A quoi tu penses, Potter ?

-Je suis en train de me dire à quel point je te hais…

Drago l'embrassa à nouveau furieusement. Cet imbécile ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?

Il le prépara alors, doucement, mettant toute sa rage dans ses baisers. Harry se sentit rapidement à l'aise avec les gestes de Drago et celui-ci, agrippant l'oreiller de ses mains posées de chaque côté du visage du brun, commença à le pénétrer doucement mais toujours avec rage.

Harry ferma les yeux sous le l'incendie qui parcourait ses veines, faisant battre son cœur à toute allure. Le désir montait jusque dans ses mains qu'il posa sur le torse de Drago. Les lent mouvements de va-et-vient et le souffle brûlant de Drago le faisait grogner de plaisir. Celui-ci sentit les mains de son amant se poser sur peau. Elles ne le griffaient plus, elles étaient juste posées là, sur lui. Les mains glissèrent alors jusqu'à son dos et les bras du brun entourèrent le blond, le rapprochant un peu plus de son corps. Drago trembla violemment sous cette étreinte.

Les yeux délicatement fermés, les joues se frôlant, ils sentaient leur souffle chaud parcourir leur nuque et le bas de leur gorge. Le rythme toujours lent les emmenait dans un autre monde, enlacés pour l'éternité… Drago effleura les lèvres de Harry. Le rythme se fit alors un peu plus rapide, et encore plus rapide, et à chaque fois un peu plus nerveux. Harry aurait voulu qu'il aille plus vite encore, toujours plus loin. Brusquement, une explosion de plaisir le fit pousser un cri en même temps que son ennemi et il mordit violemment la peau pâle de l'épaule du blond.

Drago retomba sur le côté et, allongé sur le dos, les yeux encore fermés, il était vide de tout sentiment. Puis il sentit monter en lui un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il remit le sort de protection autour de la pièce. Harry se sentit alors brusquement projeté en dehors de la salle. Son dos heurta violemment le mur du couloir et il retomba au sol, évanouit. Drago le regarda un moment, se demandant s'il ne devait pas aller voir s'il allait bien mais, d'un geste vague de la main il envoya les vêtements de Harry dans le couloir puis, d'un autre geste tout aussi évasif, il referma la porte sur le corps toujours étendu du nouveau prince.

Plus jamais ça. Plus jamais.

Heu ba voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. J'ai tenté de faire quelque chose de vraiment bien mais bon j'espère avoir réussis à retranscrire leur haine, leur douleur aussi, et enfin un petit quelque chose qu'on ne découvrira que plus tard, en même temps qu'eux. Voilà, bisous à tous !!!


	8. chapitre 8: Les peuples guerriers

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**vega264 :** pas grave jten veux pas ba nan c'est pas une guerrière d'Amédée jdis tout dans ce chap. Bisous

**onarluca :** ba ouai mais fo le comprends il vient de coucher avec un mec et avec Harry Potter en plus alors logik il pète un plomb lol merci pour ta review a la prochaine

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** voilà g essayé de mettre le chap le plus tôt possible j'espère sincèrement qu'il va te plaire. Merci pour ta review surtout que tu m'a donné une idée avec se pardonner à soi-même et à l'autre merci merci merci lol (et vive les droits d'auteur mdr). Bien hum que dire d'autre si ce n'est que jsui grav contente que la fic te plaise. A la prochaine !!

**vert emeraude :** me tapes pas me tapes pas me tapes pas mdr ba oui mais jme suis dit que kan même j'allais faire durer un peu l'histoire je sais bien que leur monde est magic mais bon ya d limites lol et pi si le lemon ta plu c le principal ba sinon j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu de ce chap. A la prochaine…

**Marine Malfoy :** jsui super contente que cette fic aussi te plaise, me disais bien aussi avec deux bad boys c mieux mdr en tout cas une chose est sûre c que je la continue pour ça tu peux me faire confiance. Voilà ba merci pour toutes tes reviews et pi bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ; on se rapproche de la fin, je pense qu'il y aura 10 chapitre.

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Plus jamais ça. Plus jamais.

**Chapitre VIII : Les peuples guerriers**

Harry se réveilla en grognant de douleur dans le couloir sombre. Il ne voyait rien et se releva en s'accrochant au mur. Toutes les torches étaient éteintes et il du se tenir pour ne pas se cogner. Ses membres lui faisaient plus mal que jamais. Il ramassa ses vêtements et frissonna dans le froid ; il avait la tête vide, ne pensait à rien, se retrouvait dans un état second. Il parvint tout de même à rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois rentré, il se mit au fond d'un fauteuil et y resta quelques instants, sans penser à rien, le visage fermé. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche. L'eau glissait sur son corps et il resta longtemps ainsi, pensant que peut-être l'eau le purifierait. Il avait laissé toutes les lumières éteintes. Il ne voulait pas se voir, il ne voulait pas que la lumière parcoure son corps, lui dévoilant ce qui aurait du rester caché dans la salle de Malfoy. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose ? Il avait couché avec Malfoy… Il s'en voulait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait un jour descendre aussi bas.

Il se sécha et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans la pièce, l'enveloppant, le plongeant dans un demi-sommeil. Il resta conscient mais son esprit était déjà à moitié plongé dans les brumes du songe. Il se revoyait dans la pièce sombre face à deux diamants gris, voilés par le désir. Il revivait leurs baisers, leurs caresses, il sentait encore sur sa peau le souffle chaud du serpentard. Il se sentit bien alors, calme. Sa conscience lui criait qu'il se vengerait, qu'il lui ferait payer ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais il sentait dans sa poitrine autre chose. Une douce rédemption glissait sous la peau de son torse, comme un courant d'air en lui.

Et puis, se superposant à la vision de Drago nu au-dessus de lui, le visage du serpentard marqué par la rancœur lui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas trahis, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le trahir. Il se retourna sur son lit, soudain mal à l'aise. Non, ça n'était pas ça qu'il lui avait dit. Il lui avait simplement dit que s'il avait trahis l'Ordre du Phoenix c'était parce que son double jeu avait été découvert par Voldemort. Donc il lui avait bien avoué qu'il l'avait trahis. Pas le contraire. Pourtant, il lui semblait que Drago lui avait expliqué à quel point il était resté fidèle. Harry bougeait, troublé. Non, non, il avait bien dit qu'il avait trahis l'Ordre. Et ça ne changeait pas grand-chose finalement que ce soit l'Ordre ou lui-même : il les avait tous trahis. Il aurait pu partir, se mettre à l'abri quelques temps, ou tout simplement se tuer. Est-ce que ça n'était pas le risque à prendre quand on devenait espion ?

Oui mais voilà, Harry sentait un étrange fourmillement à l'estomac lorsqu'il pensait que Drago aurait du se tuer. Il essaya de ne plus y penser. Il se sentit alors plus calme, baignant dans la douce chaleur de la chambre. Il s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée avec la vision du corps de Drago.

- Harry !!! Lèves-toi ! Tu vas louper les cours.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant les coups frapper à la porte. Il n'avait dormis que deux heures. Il grogna et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

- Ne m'attends pas, je te rejoindrais.

Et il alla prendre une douche pour la deuxième fois en seulement quelques heures. Il se prépara machinalement, les souvenirs de la veille n'ayant pas encore refait surface. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de potion qu'il se rappela de ce qui s'était passé la nuit passée. Tous les élèves étaient déjà entrés et il hésita un instant puis frappa et rentra sans attendre de réponse. Il n'eu pas un regard pour Rogue qui lui faisait une jolie petite leçon sur les bonnes manières et sur le respect. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Alita et écouta d'une oreille distraite le cours recommencer.

La fin de l'heure approchait lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à la belle brune qui prenait des notes, l'air émerveillé. Elle remarqua qu'il l'observait et se tourna vers lui.

- Nous n'apprenons pas de cette manière chez nous. Ton professeur est fantastique !

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire mademoiselle ? interrogea Rogue, un regard sévère pour la jeune fille.

- Oh ! Non. Rien du tout, professeur, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire pour le redoutable et redouté Severus Rogue.

Celui-ci repris son cours, curieusement déstabilisé. Harry pensa que décidément, Alita pouvait tous se les mettre dans la poche. Tous sauf un…

Pour la première fois depuis le début du cours il se tourna légèrement vers les serpentards, à la recherche d'une jolie tête blonde. Et il croisa son regard. Les deux jeunes hommes détournèrent en même temps les yeux, un visage sans expression cachant leur bouillonnement intérieur.

Harry ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse ressentir cela pour un homme, quand Drago se demandait si ce que l'on appelait passion n'était pas finalement la haine qui se transformait simplement en pulsion sexuelle. Parce que si l'accélération soudaine de son cœur quand il l'avait vu, si son sang qui le brûlait furieusement, si tout ça était de la passion, alors la passion n'avait certainement pas l'amour pour origine. « Passion de mes deux. » pensa-t-il en griffonnant sur sa feuille restée blanche depuis qu'il l'avait sortit une heure plus tôt.

Il releva la tête lorsque leur professeur de potion leur dit de sortir : et plus vite que ça, il n'avait pas que ça à faire ; ils n'étaient pas ses seuls élèves au cas où ils l'auraient oublié. Drago rangea machinalement ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir, la tête baissée, lorsqu'il bouscula quelqu'un. Il releva vivement les yeux, prêt à écraser celui qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et s'aperçu que la personne qu'il avait heurté n'était autre que Harry Potter. Il ne prit pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, le souffle court, le désir revenu dans son bas-ventre au touché du corps auquel il avait fait l'amour la nuit précédente.

Les images de leurs deux corps enlacés défilèrent devant Harry à ce contact tant redouté. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, voulant tellement rattraper le prince des serpentard qui s'éloignait rapidement à travers les élèves qui s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. Maintenant, il en était sûr, il se vengerait.

La journée se passa sans autre incident de ce genre et Harry réussissait par moment à faire le vide dans sa tête, à ne plus penser à… ce qui s'était passé. Il riait en voyant Alita si enthousiaste, toujours souriante, l'esprit vif et un discours sans réplique. Tous les garçons tentaient de lui parler, d'attirer son attention, de récupérer un seul sourire de sa part. Et ses sourires, elle les offrait volontiers. Elle était belle, simple, un peu naïve, et toujours prête à rire, volontaire. Harry se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance d'avoir été aimé par cette jeune femme. Et il se mit à regretter de s'être aperçu qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressentit pour elle que de l'affection.

Mais Drago, lui, ne savait pas que Harry n'aimait pas d'un amour profond la jolie fille qui avait sauté au cou du survivant le jour de son arrivée. Et il enrageait de voir Harry rire à la moindre de ses remarques, à la moindre de ses gaffes, à la moindre moue qu'elle faisait. Il n'avait rien contre Alita. Non, c'était Harry qui le dérangeait. Il ne supportait plus de le voir paraître insouciant.

Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre que cette insouciance ne valait rien dans le combat qu'ils menaient. Et pourtant, pourquoi arraché de force le point faible de Potter ? Il n'y avait rien de plus illogique. Mais voir Potter rire quand lui-même donnait tout son être dans le combat ultime lui était insoutenable.

Le soir venu, Harry n'alla pas manger. Il s'entraîna dès qu'il le pouvait et sautait pratiquement toutes les heures de repas. Alita terminait les potions dont ils auraient besoin pour le combat, bichonnait ses armes, vérifiait toutes les heures s'il ne manquait aucune pièce à leurs équipements. Drago, de son côté, passait de plus en plus de temps dans sa salle, sans pour autant oublier ses obligations vis-à-vis du mage noir. La tension montait dans l'école, les élèves que Harry avait associés à leur cause devenaient chaque jour un peu plus nerveux, les serpentards ne restaient plus en place. Seuls les professeurs ne semblaient être au courant de rien. Harry avait fait en sorte qu'ils n'apprennent aucun élément de son plan. Dumbledore ferait tout échouer, il voulait la victoire pour lui. Mais c'était au survivant d'avoir le dernier mot, en cela le jeune homme n'acceptait aucune objection.

Seuls cinq jours étaient passés, on était aujourd'hui vendredi soir, et tous soufflaient de soulagement. Entre les cours, la pression qu'apportait une lutte prochaine… tous les éléments étaient rassemblés pour fatiguer les plus endurants d'entre eux. Mais Alita, Harry et Drago ne semblaient jamais avoir été plus en forme. Les élèves les voyaient fiers, déambulant dans les couloirs en souverains. Le mage noir n'était plus le seul seigneur.

Ce soir là, avant le week-end, Harry était toujours dans sa salle, s'épuisant dans un entraînement exigeant, tandis qu'Alita s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, concentrée. Soudain, elle se leva d'un air décidé et sortit. Elle s'arrêta une fois dans le couloir, ferma les yeux et resta ainsi quelques instants, attentive. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se dirigea d'un pas ferme à travers les couloirs. Plus elle avançait et plus les couloirs se faisaient vides, abandonnés, sombres. Elle bifurqua dans un couloir un peu plus sombre que les autres et se retrouva rapidement devant une grande porte sculptée en bois massif, la même en fait que celle qu'avait franchis violemment Harry cinq jours plus tôt.

Elle sentait une puissante magie s'en dégager et elle ne se risqua pas à frapper. La magie se trouvait incruster dans les murs et dans la porte, elle n'avait qu'à y toucher pour se retrouver expulser fortement et… désagréablement.

Elle se concentra à nouveau et tenta de passer outre le sort en pensée. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago. (Enfin des explications. Alors, vega, heureuse ? lol) Il était essoufflé et elle en déduit que lui aussi devait se préparer au dernier combat.

- Comment as-tu fait cela ? demanda-t-il indifféremment.

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Je t'ai entendu m'appeler, et il tapota sa tempe d'un doigt, je t'ai entendu m'appeler là-dedans.

- Ohhh. Ca. J'ai appris à le faire, voilà tout.

- Hmm. Que fais-tu là ?

Le visage d'Alita se fit soudainement grave.

- Je viens te parler.

- Et ?

- Et j'aimerai bien que tu me laisses entrer.

Drago sembla réfléchir puis s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Il pensait savoir pourquoi cette jolie fille venait lui parler. Le dénouement approchait, il le sentait. Il la laissait entrer, prit d'une soudaine envie que l'histoire se finisse rapidement. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochains jours.

Il fit apparaître deux gros fauteuils et ils s'assirent en silence, dans l'ambiance feutrée de la pièce. Alita se pencha légèrement et regarda le blond dans les yeux.

- Que faisais-tu réellement chez les Guerriers d'Amédée ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela te concerne.

- Ah, oui ? Et cela concerne-t-il Harry ?

- …

- Je me suis renseignée. Tu n'y étais pas pour Voldemort. Alors je te repose ma question : pourquoi y es-tu allé ?

- J'ai déjà expliqué mes raisons à Potter, fit-il, les yeux plissés de curiosité. Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Il se demandait si Potter avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé à son amie. Lui avait-il dit de quoi ils avaient parlé ? Lui avait-il dit que ça avait dégénéré ?

- En effet, il ne m'en a pas parlé.

- C'est qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le saches. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je te le dirais.

Son ton froid cacha un soupir de soulagement intérieur. Potter n'avait rien dit et c'était mieux ainsi. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de penser que s'il n'en avait pas parlé avec la belle Alita, c'est qu'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à la petite brune. En tout cas, pas de la façon dont il l'avait cru.

- Bien. Alors, je vais parler toute seule. Voilà : j'ai appris que tu étais arrivé là-bas en terrain neutre. Ca m'a étonné mais je me suis dit qu'après tout, tu l'avais peut-être fait pour qu'ils t'accueillent et ainsi pouvoir mieux les convaincre. Seulement, j'ai ensuite appris que tu n'avais jamais dis ou fais quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu leur faire penser que tu voulais les recruter. Là, je me suis vraiment posée des questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là-bas, si ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Voldemort ? C'est là que ça a tilté. Comment as-tu fais pour convaincre Voldemort de te laisser partir un an, un an pendant lequel tu ne lui servirais à rien ?

Elle se pencha un peu plus, les yeux plissés par la curiosité.

- Moi, j'aimerais bien que tu me montres ton bras gauche.

Drago sourit. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup cette petite.

- Moi, j'aimerai bien que tu me dises d'où tu viens. Tu t'es renseignée sur moi et j'ai laissé faire… Oui, je savais que tu te renseignais auprès des Guerriers. Tu sais, en six mois, j'y ai fait quelques connaissances, fit-il, un demi sourire parcourant ses lèvres. Ils m'ont dit qu'une superbe fille posait des questions. J'ai fait le rapprochement. Et j'ai laissé faire quand je pouvais refuser. Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi. A ton tour de te dévoiler. Oh, je ne te demande pas de me raconter ton histoire. Je veux seulement savoir d'où tu viens, ce que Potter faisait là-bas, vos relations.

Drago serra discrètement les poings. Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper cette dernière question ? Quel abruti il faisait. Il aurait pu étrangler Alita et son air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il venait de demander. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle devait certainement se demander à quoi la réponse à sa dernière question pourait bien lui servir. Pourtant, elle reprit rapidement son air grave.

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Tu es un mangemort, ça donnerait trop d'information à ton maître.

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Alita se mit en tailleur sur le fauteuil.

- Je suis une guerrière d'Agonistos.

Drago sourit. Ca ne l'étonnait pas ; il aurait du s'en douter. Les guerriers d'Agonistos étaient l'un des derniers peuples guerriers. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle en faisait partie. Elle était belle et victorieuse, prête à relever tous les défis, à franchir tous les obstacles. Elle était une guerrière, à présent cela lui sautait aux yeux.

- Harry est arrivé chez nous il y un an. Il émanait de lui une colère que jamais les sages de mon peuple n'avaient encore vue chez un homme. Cela aurait du le tuer. Mais les guerriers lui ont appris à se contrôler. Il avait de la volonté et il a appris l'art de la guerre. Nous ne sommes pas comme les guerriers d'Amédée : les guerriers d'Amédée enseignent la force et la fureur des combats. Mon peuple préfère les stratèges. Nous enseignons à nos guerriers la science de la guerre. Harry est resté neuf mois chez nous. A présent, il est prêt.

- Prêt ? fit Drago en haussant les sourcils.

Alita le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait continuer.

- Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas t'en dire plus à ce propos. Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu manigances et surtout, de quel côté tu te trouves.

- Tu as dit il y a deux minutes que j'étais un mangemort, et maintenant tu me dis que tu ne sais pas de quel côté je suis… fit Drago, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Alita fronça les sourcils, légèrement vexée.

- Raison de plus. Tu es trop ambigu, je ne sais pas qui tu es.

- Trop ambigu ? fit-il, amusé.

- Bon, tu sais tout ce que tu voulais savoir.

Et elle commença à se lever. Mais Drago fut plus rapide qu'elle : il se mit debout en face d'elle et poussa sur son épaule pour la faire rasseoir.

- Oh, non, tu ne m'as pas dit tout ce que je voulais savoir… pas encore.

Il se rassit lui-même.

- Tu as dit que vous enseigniez à vos guerriers la science de la guerre…

Drago fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

- C'était une façon de parler je suppose. Tu ne fais pas vraiment partie de ceux qui enseignent, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Dans les peuples guerriers, ce sont les anciens qui enseignent. Tu ne fais pas partie des anciens : tu es trop jeune et un ancien ne sort jamais du village guerrier. Qui est-tu ?

Alita se dandinait sur le fauteuil, gênée.

- Je te l'ai dis, je suis une guerrière d'Agonistos.

- Moi, je crois que tu es plus que ça.

Mais comme la jeune fille ne répondait, Drago passa à autre chose.

- Il émanait de Potter une colère qui aurait du le tuer. Pourquoi ? demanda froidement Drago.

Alita l'observait, se demandant si elle avait le droit de répondre à ça.

- Ca ne t'avancerait à rien de le savoir, alors pourquoi me le demander ?

- Je te le demande, c'est tout. Réponds.

Alita releva le menton, fière et vexée. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler ainsi ? Mais une lueur d'amusement passa dans le regard glacé du blond. Se fichait-il d'elle ? Pourtant, pensa Alita, qu'elle réponde ou non, cela n'avancerait pas le serpentard et ça n'aurait aucune conséquence sur les plans de Harry.

- Il n'a pas bien supporté de se faire trahir.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications mais la jolie brune le devança en se penchant à nouveau vers lui.

- Ne me demandes pas pourquoi, moi je n'ai pas compris. Mais le fait est que lorsque tu es devenu l'espion de Voldemort, il l'a prit comme une trahison personnelle. Je sais à quoi tu penses, j'y ai pensé aussi : l'explication pourrait être qu'il avait trouvé un allier en toi et le fait que tu sois parti de leur camp lui aurait enlevé pas mal de chance de vaincre. Mais j'y ai longuement réfléchis et il n'y a pas que ça, c'est évident. Que lui as-tu fait, Malfoy ? La première fois que je l'ai vu, ça m'a fait mal en voyant tant de douleur se dégager de lui.

Alita ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'elle disait. Elle cherchait des explications depuis si longtemps que seul ce but lui importa à ce moment. Elle commença alors à s'animer.

- Je l'ai consolé comme j'ai pu mais il n'y a rien eu à faire. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il avait appris à contrôler ses émotions. Je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir de réelles explications. Je crois que lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait en lui. Mais voilà qu'il revient ici, dans cette satanée école, et qu'il recommence.

Des larmes se mettaient à couler sur son visage douloureux. Elle se mit alors à élever la voix.

- Il a mal, Drago ! Il a mal et c'est de ta faute !!! A chaque fois qu'il te croise je ressens sa douleur chaque fois un peu plus forte, chaque fois un peu plus torturante. Je pensais que jamais plus je ne le trouverais dans sa chambre, ses yeux si tristes dans le vague. Il est à nouveau déchiré et ça par ta faute !

Cette fois, Alita se leva franchement.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler réellement et aujourd'hui pas plus qu'hier. Je ne comprends plus rien !!! fit-elle dans un dernier cri en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

Drago n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait du mal à respirer, sentant en lui pour la première fois de sa vie l'incompréhension et un soudain remord douloureux. Il laissa Alita pleurer, debout devant lui, le visage caché derrière ses mains. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment et lorsque la jeune fille se fut calmée, le blond repris ses esprits.

- Va-t-en, souffla-t-il sans réussir à prendre un ton méprisant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas ferme. Elle posa la main sur la porte mais, au moment de l'ouvrir, elle se retourna une dernière fois et lui fit un sourire malheureux.

- Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, mais moi non plus je ne sais pas tout de toi. Nous sommes quittes.

Drago se dit que décidément il appréciait cette jolie fille. Elle avait le sens des affaires… et des compromis. Et elle sortit. Elle frissonna dans les couloirs humides et sombres du château à cette heure tardive de la soirée. Elle ne prit pas le chemin de sa chambre ; il fallait qu'elle raconte tout ça à Harry et décida de le rejoindre dans sa salle d'entraînement. Elle prit tout de même le temps de s'essuyer les yeux et de prendre un air grave, enlevant toute tristesse de son regard. Le jeune homme était exténué lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Il s'épuisait en entraînement depuis la fameuse nuit où il était allé voir Malfoy. Alita se dit que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à toutes les questions qu'elles se posait. Mais elle se résignait.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle su que son ami aurait du mal à ne pas se mettre en colère lorsqu'elle lui avouerait qu'elle a renseigné le prince des serpentards. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle lui raconte tout ce qu'elle savait à propos du fils unique de Lucius Malfoy, quelles qu'en soit les conséquences.

Elle lui raconta alors la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Drago, en omettant volontairement la fin. Elle remarqua la tension sur le visage de son ami. Il luttait pour ne pas s'énerver. Ca ne servait à rien. Il demanda à Alita de sortir et une fois qu'il se retrouva seul, il envoya s'écraser des coussins sur un mur d'un seul mouvement de la main. Ce geste l'avait vaguement soulagé. Mais a colère n'avait pas totalement disparut. Il tenta de se calmer mais plus il tentait, plus il s'énervait. Il décida donc de retourner à son entraînement sans penser à ce que venait de lui dire Alita. Il verrait bien demain. Il passa donc la nuit dans la salle, s'épuisant pour ne plus penser.

Vers 7 heure il alla dormir deux heures et repris dès son réveil. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait il sentait la tension monter en lui, couler dans ses veines au rythme rapide de son sang. Le soir venu, épuisé, il n'arrivait pas à rester calme malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait dans tout son être. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ; quelque chose semblait lui manquer pour se sentir mieux.

Voilàààààààà. Bien, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres alors si vous voulez quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose auxquelles vous pensez, ou un truc que vous aimeriez voir apparaître dans la fic : c le moment !!! Bon je vous promets pas de pouvoir tout tout prendre ça dépend si ça va avec la fic mais bon j'essayerai autant que possible ; si vous avez des idées faites m'en part. Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine et je vous dis à dimanche !!!


	9. chapitre 9: Le prince est roi dans l'âme

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**onarluca :** merci beaucoup pour tes reviews régulières ça fait très plaisir de savoir que tu me suis.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** ba tu veux que je te dise ? C'est toujours un vrai plaisir de te voir ! mdr heu surtout qu'en fait je te vois pas lol l'humour à deux balles :p Ba en tous cas je te remercie de m'encourager c'est super et tes review sont toujours les bien venues merci merci Bye

**vega264 :** ba heu je crois que la prochaine fois que je te vois je prendrais une bombe de défense lol ba en fait… hum… comment dire ? Bien, je me lance : j'ai pas mis toutes les réponses dans ce chap mais dans le prochain ! Oups, j'ai perdue une amis là mdr mais tu m'aimes quand même alors… Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui franchement m'a trop fait plaisir ! Bisous

**vert emeraude :** alors comme ça toi tu l'as vu que Drago commençait à… mais non je le dirais pas chut c un secret. La question maintenant c'est : alors, déçu ou pas déçu de ce chapitre ? lol au week-end prochain Bye !

**Marine Malfoy :** Ô toi la fan de Drago (enfin je suppose puisque tu as décidé de prendre son nom adoré en pseudo) j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce chapitre te plaira et encore merci pour les encouragements t'inquiète je ferais de mon mieux ! A la prochaine !

**Monoghan :** il est impossible que tu saches à quel point ta review m'a rendue heureuse (heu pas genre la fille qui saute partout hein faut pas exagérer nan plus lol) Franchement, merci beaucoup d'avoir mis une review pour mon dernier chapitre c'est super sympa. Ba maintenant, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste. Merci encore tu n'imagine pas le plaisir que tu m'a fait. A la prochaine !

**ange de un cisme :** ptdr moi j'ai une copine qui me faisait du chantage pour avoir la suite de ce que j'écrivais avant d'écrire les fics (clin d'œil à tite vega264). Tkt, tu ne m'as pas du tout embêté, bien au contraire, ta review m'a trop fait rire. Et pis avec une sœur comme ça, on ne peut que compatir lol. Ba voilà, j'espère sérieusement que ce chapitre te plaira, dis moi ce que t'en penses ! Bye

**D.Siuki :** merci merci ! Par contre, faudra attendre le chapitre 10 pour avoir des réponses mais bon j'espère que tu es patiente lol ba sinon jsui contente que tu lise ma fic et j'espère qu'elle te plait. A la prochaine

**Note de l'auteur : changement de programme : **il y aura 11 chapitres au lieu de dix. Enfin, je ne pense pas que cela vous embête, au contraire lol. Ba sinon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ; quelque chose semblait lui manquer pour se sentir mieux.

**Chapitre IX : Le prince est roi dans l'âme**

Il était 21 heures. Drago était nerveux. Assis sur le bord de son lit, les mains posées sur les genoux, il regardait le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Les étoiles brillaient étrangement sur le fond noir de l'infini. Il essayait de penser à la bataille imminente qui se préparait mais son esprit déviait toujours.

Il restait immobile dans la pénombre de sa chambre, attentif à ce qu'il se passait en lui. Première règle de survie : se connaître soi-même. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Alita quelques jours plus tôt.Harry avait souffert de sa trahison, beaucoup souffert. Etait-ce ce il avait recherché en acceptant la proposition de Voldemort ? Non, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Trouvait-il ça bien de l'avoir fait souffrir à ce point ?

Drago se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il avait une vue sur le parc et la forêt interdite. Tout semblait calme. Et pourtant, les arbres, les buissons, toute la flore émettait un scintillement anormal. Il soupira. Etait-ce bien de l'avoir fait souffrir ?

Il fallait qu'il sache si Alita lui avait dit la vérité ; il fallait qu'il voit ce mal qu'il avait fait ; il fallait qu'il le voit, lui. Drago mit sa cape d'un vert luxueux et sortit de sa chambre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait pris de faire… de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait ? La tension, uniquement la tension, Drago. N'essaye pas de trouver une autre explication à ça. Mais il fallait bien que cette pulsion soit sortie de quelque part. La passion n'était-elle que la haine qui se transforme en pulsion sexuelle ? Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Et Drago se raccrocha à cette penséeà cette vérité discutable.

Il approchait du couloir dans lequel se trouvait la chambre d'Alita et de Harry. Son estomac se serrait, son sang bouillonnait, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Etait-ce bien de l'avoir fait souffrir ?

Il se trouva rapidement devant les deux portes. Il parut un instant pensif et alla frapper à la porte de la jolie brune. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir Potter, il n'en avait pas envie, il ne fallait pas. De plus, il ne voulait pas se faire éjecter par le sort de protection qu'avait placé Potter autour de sa chambre.

Personne ne répondit et il frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien. Il se recula d'un pas et se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveux

- Elle n'est pas là.

Drago arrêta son geste et laissa sa main retomber. Il se tourna vers Harry qui venait d'arriver. Il avait encore les cheveux humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre et ses yeux luisaient.

- C'est étrange.

- Quoi ? fit Harry, méfiant.

- Tu as toujours tes lunettes en public mais à chaque fois que je te croise à l'improvise, tu ne les as plus.

Harry se gifla intérieurement. Mais quel con ! Ne jamais oublier de les mettre. Mais Drago n'était pas idiot, il devait avoir compris, et ce qui était fait était fait. Il haussa les épaules. Puis, il plissa les paupières.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- A qui ?

- Tu voulais voir Alita, non ?

- Ah. Heu, oui, en effet mais ça ne te regardes pas.

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Bien sûr que ça ne le regardait pas, alors pourquoi en voulait-il à ce sale serpentard de vouloir parler avec Alita, parler ou… autre chose ? Harry serra les poings. Il passa à côté de Drago et tourna la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Il arrêta soudain son geste en remarquant que sa main tremblait légèrement. Il la crispa sur la poignée pour le cacher mais Drago l'avait vu. Il mis les mains dans ses poches et le regarda dans une pose nonchalante. Etait-ce bien de l'avoir fait souffrir ?

Un silence pesant se fit dans le couloir. Harry avait la tête baissée, tentant de cacher son tremblement. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire et s'il paraissait calme au-dehors, son esprit était encombré de toutes sortes de questions sans réponse. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Potter.

Il s'approcha alors de lui et lui prit rudement la main qui tremblait toujours.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Ta main tremble, crétin !

Mais Drago s'arrêta. En fait, tout le corps de Harry tremblait. Oh ! légèrement seulement, mais suffisamment pour que Drago demande une explication. Potter n'avait pas le droit de trembler de cette manière là. La passion n'était que de la haine, la passion n'était rien d'autre que de la haine.

- Vas te faire foutre, Malfoy !

Et Harry poussa la porte de sa chambre pour y entrer mais Drago le retint.

- Non. Donnes-moi une explication ! Je veux savoir, tu m'entends ? fit Drago, hors de lui.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il voulait s'approcher encore et toujours plus du survivant, de son corps qui frissonnait à ses côtés, sentir ses mains griffant son dos dans un dernier geste de raison.

- Je veux savoir, grinça-t-il en rapprochant son visage.

Etait-ce bien de l'avoir fait souffrir ?

Harry le prit brusquement par l'épaule, le poussa dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste, Malfoy ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches.

Harry ne réussit pas à cacher totalement qu'il était perdu et Drago le remarqua.

- Peutêtre que si je tremble quand tu es là, c'est parce que je te hais, fit-il en haussant la voix, comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Peutêtre que je ne peux pas supporter qu'un sale mangemort comme toi m'approche.

Mais Harry gardait ce petit air perdu. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Si tu me détestes tant que ça, pourquoi avoir retiré le sort de protection et m'avoir fait entrer chez toi ? cria le blond qui commençait à s'énerver.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, comprenant toute la portée de cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Harry s'avança vers Drago et il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Leurs respirations devinrent difficile. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. La passion n'était que la haine qui se transformait en pulsion sexuelle, il était impossible que ce fût autre chose. Drago regardait les deux iris émeraude qui se voilaient. Etait-ce bien de l'avoir fait souffrir ?

Ils s'embrassèrent alors brutalement et se déshabillèrent en déchirant plus qu'en enlevant leurs vêtements. Ils étaient tous les deux excités et ne faisaient plus rien pour se contrôler. Harry allongea Drago sur le lit et le chevaucha. Leurs peau nues se caressaient, se touchaient, leurs corps s'appelaient, se demandaient. Ils s'embrassaient toujours avec ardeur. Leurs mains découvraient leurs corps pour la deuxième fois mais ça leur semblait nouveau. Leurs gestes restaient brutaux, pourtant, ils avaient l'impression que c'était différent.

Ils s'excitaient un peu plus à chaque nouvelle caresse, l'ambiance était électrique. Harry prépara Drago, caressant de son autre main le sexe dressé du blond. Lorsqu'il le pénétra, celui-ci enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de ses hanches ce qui fit frémir de douleur le survivant et l'enivra. La souffrance, la haine. Rien que de la haine. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que cette putain de haine. Harry se mordit les lèvres jusqu'an sang. Non, rien d'autre que la haine. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, des larmes brûlantes de douleur.

Il alla plus vite dans ses mouvements et Drago grognait de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit des larmes sincères et douloureuses couler des yeux clos de Harry, glisser le long du visage crispé, frôlant les lèvres meurtries, et tomber les unes après les autres sur son torse. Il sentait comme une brûlure sur sa peau à chaque larme qui s'y échouait. Il leva ses mains malgré le plaisir qui lui commandait de s'agripper au corps du brun et il essuya les larmes du griffondor. Harry ouvrit alors les yeux, dévoilant deux émeraudes blessées. Etait-ce bien de l'avoir fait souffrir ? Etait-ce bien de le faire souffrir, là, maintenant ?

Drago prit le visage dans ses mains et l'approcha du sien. Ils se rejoignirent dans un baiser passionné au goût amer, les larmes tièdes qui humidifiaient leurs lèvres se mélangeant au sang. Harry alla plus vite encore, s'agrippant aux épaules musclées du serpentard, celui-ci passant ses bras autour de son corps et le serrant fortement.

Harry détestait Drago, il ne pouvait que le détester. De la haine à la passion, de la passion à… Rien d'autre que de la haine. L'impossible restait l'impossible et il était effectivement impossible que ce qui montait en lui, ce qui lui brûlait l'estomac, ce qui parcourait ses veines, ce qui faisait battre son cœur à toute vitesse puisse être autre chose que du plaisir.

Ils s'accrochèrent soudain l'un à l'autre dans leur jouissance simultanée.

Harry retomba sur le côté et tourna le dos à Drago.

- Casses-toi, Malfoy, fit-il d'une voix faible.

Drago tendit la main comme pour la poser sur le dos du brun mais il arrêta son geste à quelques millimètres de sa peau et ferma le poing. Il se leva et s'habilla. Il posa la main sur la poignée quand il entendit la voix éteinte de Harry lui dire « La seule haine que je connaisse te ressemble… mangemort. »

Il tourna la poignée et sortit calmement. Mais quand il eu fermé la porte derrière lui il entendit Harry pleurer violemment dans la chambre. Il pouvait ressentir les soubresauts qui secouaient le survivant, il pouvait le voir cacher son visage dans l'oreiller et pleurer, recroquevillé sur les draps froissés et encore tièdes.

Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il se retourna vivement et frappa violemment le mur face à lui. Il resta un instant hébété par sa douleur à la main puis il frappa à nouveau, encore et encore, les pleurs de Harry résonnant en lui tels les battements de son cœur, avant de tomber à genoux et de poser sa tête contre le mur, les épaules légèrement secouées.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans un lit désordonné. Il se leva difficilement et alla dans la salle de bain. La glace lui renvoyait un reflet lugubre : il avait de légères cernes et les larmes avaient tracés des sillons rouges sur ses joues.

Il prit une douche et resta longtemps sous l'eau chaude qui coulait sur tout son corps, plongeant la pièce dans une vapeur bienfaisante. Il était bien. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait faim et il se prépara pour aller manger à la Grande Salle. Il ne s'étonnait même plus de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Drago. Il le haïssait… et c'était tout.

Il marchait dans le couloir. Les élèves lui laissaient le passage, s'effaçant devant lui, et il aima ça. Il vaincrait, aux commandes d'une véritable armée.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, il rencontra Alita qui discutait avec Parvati et Lavande. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille qui la lui tendait et lui fit un faible sourire.

-Alors ? Ca c'est bien passé cette nuit, ma beauté ?

-Tout est arrangé. Je crois que l'on va bien s'amuser samedi chez le fameux mage noir, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle regarda alors par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

- Oh ! Qu'ils sont embêtant ceux-là, fit-elle en une moue boudeuse et légèrement agacée.

- De qui parles-tu ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu Hermione et Ron qui l'observaient en coin.

- Oh ! Je vois.

Les deux anciens amis de Harry rigolèrent alors en lui lançant un regard méprisant. Tous les élèves présents avaient remarqué leur petit manège et ils retenaient leur souffle. Tous se demandaient comment le nouveau prince allait réagir.

Harry sourit. S'il laissait passer ça, sa réputation allait en souffrir et jamais il ne réussirait à se poser en chef. Il s'avança donc fièrement vers les deux amis et s'arrêta en face d'eux.

- Eh bien, fit-il en gardant son sourire. Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Ron le regarda avec un regard noir et un sourire plus méprisant que jamais.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, fit-il, sûr de lui.

- Ah, oui ? Moi, je crois au contraire que ça me regarde. Je pense même que je suis le sujet de votre discussion, qui m'a l'air d'être drôle puisque vous riez comme des imbéciles.

Hermione se redressa alors.

- En effetça te concernait.

- Et ?

- On se disait que tu t'affichais un peu trop par rapport à ce que tu devrais.

- Après tout, renchérit Ron, tu n'as rien fait d'extraordinaire.

Harry se dit qu'il était peutêtre temps que tous sachent à quel point il méritait leur respect et leur crainte. Il laissa alors ses mains en évidence afin que tous les témoins de la scène puissent voir qu'il n'avait pas de baguette et il fit léviter Ron tandis qu'Hermione se tordait en deux en gémissant de douleur. Harry n'avait pas bougé, il avait même gardé le sourire inoffensif qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt comme si de rien n'était. Aux premiers cris poussés par ses deux anciens amis, Harry leur lança un sort d'isolement.

- Les animaux crient toujours trop fort.

- Harry Potter, veuillez arrêter immédiatement !

Harry ne se tourna pas vers la personne qui venait de lui parler mais sourit plus franchement. Comment mieux imposer le respect qu'en fermant la trop grande bouche du sorcier le plus respecté d'Angleterre ?

Il entendit des murmures autour de lui, des chuchotements qui s'amplifiaient au fur et à mesure que Dumbledore se transformait en un grand dromadaire. Les spectateurs ne comprirent pas tout de suite mais lorsque Dumbledore cria à Harry de retirer son sort de métamorphose à travers ses grosses babines de dromadaire, tous les élèves sans exceptions poussèrent un cri de surprise.

Harry laissa Hermione tranquille : il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir de trop, les élèves risqueraient de se retourner contre lui. Pourtant, il mit Ron la tête en bas et il se tourna vers le directeur. Celui-ci devint noir d'un seul coup.

- Voilà une couleur, professeur, qui vous va à ravir. N'est-ce pas celle que vous voudriez arborer devant tous ? Le noir n'est-il pas votre but ?

Les sorciers se demandaient où il voulait en venir. Harry sentit qu'il devait mettre Albus Dumbledore à nu, maintenant.

- Et bien, professeur, vous ne répondez pas ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit le dromadaire en fronçant ses gros yeux globuleux de dromadaire.

- Ah, oui ? Allons, allons, vous voudriez voir Voldemort définitivement mort pour mieux prendre sa place. Ne craignait pas de le dire. C'est vous-même qui nous enseignez le respect de la vérité. Le pouvoir vous a toujours attiré comme le miel attire les abeilles. Je dois avouer que votre dard était bien caché, pourtant, vous n'aurez pas le temps de l'enfoncer dans le monde sorcier.

Harry dominait sa colère et tous les élèves buvaient ses paroles. Soudain, un grand flash illumina la pièce entière, les éblouissant tous un court instant. Lorsqu'ils s'habituèrent à nouveau aux lumières de la salle, Dumbledore avait repris sa forme initiale.

- Monsieur le directeur, je vous ai retiré tous vos pouvoirs.

Harry eu un sourire machiavélique en apercevant la mine défaite du directeur de Poudlard.

- Oh ! bien sûr, vous pourrez toujours vous servir des sorts élémentaires. Mais n'imaginez plus vous rendre mettre du monde. Au fait, saviez-vous qu'une abeille sans dard meurt dans l'heure qui suit ?

Le prince jubilait. Plus rien aujourd'hui ne pourrait l'arrêter, il vaincrait.

La journée se passa étrangement calmement. Mais tous avaient adopté une attitude respectueuse à son égard. Il avait rallié à sa cause les trois quarts de l'école.

Le seul sorcier qui aurait pu se mettre sur son chemin et survivre était Drago Malfoy mais il n'avait pas interféré et s'était très peu montré de toute la journée. Lorsque Harry entendit chuchoter dans les couloirs qu'il avait peur du grand Potter et qu'il se cachait, il jura à haute voix de tuer n'importe quel sorcier qui dirait que Malfoy était faible et qu'il avait peur. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse dénigrer quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que le dernier des descendants de la famille Malfoy, prince des serpentards. Il se demanda comment ils faisaient pour ne pas sentir la force et le pouvoir qui irradiait de ce sorcier.

C'est fini pour ce week-end alors voilà je vous laisse une semaine pour me laisser des reviews lol. Je vous dis à tous à dimanche !


	10. chapitre 10: La mort en eux

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**vega264 :** nan mais ça va pas de penser de telles choses ? Bon en tout cas pour les réponses, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine seulement ! et toc lol bon ba voilà que dire d'autre ? T la première à m'avoir mis une review pour ce chap et jten remerci mon tit auteur préféré !

**onarluca :** merci bocou pour ta review tu ne met pas grand-chose quant tu écri tes review mais là je sai pa j'ai pris ça comme un grand compliment alors g peutêtre tort mais bon tan pi o moins je suis heureuse de lire la review alors si jlai pa prise comme il fo tant pi je préfère espérer mdr bon ba voilà merci encore bye

**ange de un cisme : **nan c pas possible g lmu une de tes review où tu disais que les auteurs te répondaient assez froidement. Ba moi jte dis un truc mais fo ke ça reste entre nous daccord : ils sont… nan en fait je le dirai pas pasqe tout le monde peut lire et là jsui mal pasqe v me faire tailler en pièce par tous les autres auteurs (mine défaite tellement elle a peur la pov petite lita) hum bon bon bon tout ça pour dire que voilà tes review sont toujours aussi délirantes et elles sont tellement longue et pleines de délires que g du mal à répondre au fur et à mesure. Par exemple (nan pasqe là ta du rien comprendre) jte répond à une review qui date d'une semaine alors que tu men envoyé deux autres ce xeek end donc voilà si je répondait qu'à ta review de la semaine dernière qui partait sur cette fic ça ferait bizarre et jorai un train de retard à chaque fois. Hum oh ba oui là ta du vachement bien comprendre. Si ta pas compris c pas grav laisse tomber ce passage mdr. Et pi jvoulai te dire que ça me fait trop plaisir que tu délire autant avec moi pasqe c pas souvent que tu peu taper des délire comme ça avec des lecteurs. Ah oui en parlant de ça vraiment ta fic était génial. Moi je l'ai adoré (jm trop tout ce qui est plein d'angoisse, de douleur et d'amour je pense que tu l'aura compris lol) donc voilà hum jaimerai vraiment continuer mais bon mon frère va me virer de lordi donc jte dis à bientôt ! saluuuuu

**mimi :** merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci tu peu compter hein jen ai mis autant que tes « super » ! mdr la folle nan nan jte jure g rien fumé. Bon ba tout ça pour dire que js sui heureuse que la fic te plaise et encore plus que tu me l'ai dit (mais nan pas du tout je ne sui pas accros aux review… ou alors juste un ti peu) chaud devant voilà une suite pour mimi !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** ba en fait dans cette fic ron et herm sont pas très important donc je voulais pas trop m'attarder dessus. Par contre, ba oui, j'ai plongé les deux amants dans les ténèbres de la trahison, dans le gouffre de la passion enragée, je les ai fais sauter dans le vide avec pour seule garantie l'amour de la haine et franchement : jen sui fière ! voilà ouf ça fait du bien mdr hum calmons nous et mettons dans l'ordre dans nos idées pour remercier très sincèrement Ariane de sa fidélité (oulà ça fait un peu genre le roi qui félicite un de ses sujet après son serment de fidélité) di heu tu men veu de dire des bêtises ? hein di ? bon aller jte laisse bye !

**D.Siuki :** merci merci dit-elle avec un faux air humble nan sérieux jsui contente que tu m'en parle de Dumby le dromadaire pasqe personne ma di ce qu'il en pensait donc voilà mille merci pour cette pensée que tu as eu et qui met un peu d'espoir dans le cœur du pov peti auteur que je sui (enfin auteur est un bien grand mot mdr) voilààà a la prochaine !

**Anagrammes :** alors là c pas possible tu peu pas imaginer à quel point tu me fais plaisir. En fait, je crois que cette fic n'est pas la plus appréciée et je sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait que ce soit ta préférée me fait très plaisir. Tu as ressentis cette haine amoureuse, cet amour haït et vraiment jten remercie t la première (ou premier ?) à me dire ça. Jsui trop heureuse. Merci, vraiment. Et puis j'ai retenu de ta review que tu adorais les voir comme ça, nos deux princes… Ba moi aussi franchement jles trouve trop… en fait j'arrive pas bien à trouver le mot mais ils me touchent et ils prennent tout à coup une autre dimension. C'est comme s'ils devenaient de véritables anges torturés qui ne connaissent rien à l'amour et qui débarque sur un monde où on leur apprend à se détester. Enfin, je sais pas trop bien l'expliquer mais peutêtre que tu m'as quand même comprise. Hum désolé pour le roman, j'écris et je ne me rends pas toujours compte de la longueur. Ba c plutôt bon signe en fait pasqe ça ve dire que g bocoup aimé ta review merci encore. A la prochaine j'espère bye

**Note de l'auteur : **j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je tiens particulièrement à dire aux les lecteurs qui m'on laissé une review pour le chapitre 11 du désespoir du soir que je suis super contente que ce chap vous ai autant plut. Je ne pensais pas qu'il plairait plus que les autres quand je l'ai écrit et quand g lu vos review g été étonnée (mais super contente bien sûr (merci merci merci)) hum voilà je v vous laisser lire ce chapitre en prévenant que il n'est pas bien long mais ke c pasqe je ne pouvait pas le continuer sinon jorai été obligé de le couper à un mauvais endroit donc voilà là je crois ke g vraiment tout dit bonne lecture !

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Il se demanda comment ils faisaient pour ne pas sentir la force et le pouvoir qui irradiait de ce sorcier.

**Chapitre X : La mort en eux**

Le lendemain, Drago ne vint pas aux cours, personne ne l'avait vu depuis la veille. Harry eu une douleur au ventre en l'apprenant. A cette heure, le jeune serpentard devait être aux pieds de Voldemort à raconter ce qu'il l'avait vu faire quelques heures plus tôt. Le mage noir était maintenant au courant qu'Harry était puissant, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Mais le survivant ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que nécessaire. Deux raisons répondaient à cela : d'abord, Voldemort ne pouvait trouver en seulement cinq jours le moyen de le contrer. Ensuite, il ne se doutait pas et ne pouvait pas se douter que son attaque au ministère signerait son arrêt de mort.

Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui pour autant : son ennemi était très puissant et rien n'était joué. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il réussirait à le mettre à mal. Mais le jeune homme voulait le tuer samedi. Et cela demanderait un grand pouvoir qu'Harry n'était certain de posséder. Il essayerait pourtant… Ou il mourrait. Oui, si dimanche Voldemort n'était pas mort, c'est que lui-même ne serait plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, et toujours tout à ses pensées, Harry gardait en lui une blessure, petite, presque indolore, discrète, mais qui, bien qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, allait en empirant au fil des heures cruelles qui, inlassablement, continuaient de défiler. Meurtri sans le savoir, saignant des larmes qui ne coulaient pas, Harry riait avec Alita.

Cette charmante jeune fille de dix huit ans lui racontait comment son frère lui avait exposé sa théorie selon laquelle il écraserait Voldemort de son pied sans même avoir recours à la magie et comment, après cela, il le transformerai en brosse pour ses toilettes (heu petit aveu : quand j'étais en cinquième, au collège, un gars m'appelait « brosse à chiottes » ça m'a marqué sisi jvous assure jsui traumatisée à vie moi, alors maintenant pour moi c'est la pire insulte qu'on puisse faire donc voilà vous aurez compris pourquoi le frère de lita ve le transformer comme ça et rigolez po c po drôle (regard outré)).

Et il allait manger, et il allait en cours, et il souriait, et il s'entraînait, se dépensait, parlait, dormait. Mais la blessure le déchirait à chaque seconde un peu plus. Le temps peut avoir des griffes acérées pour une personne qui attends désespérément quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

Deux jours passèrent et Harry allait en cours, la mort dans l'âme, une mort cachée encore, une mort de celles qui ne se dévoilent que lorsqu'on reçoit l'invitation à assister à l'enterrement. Contradictoirement, il se sentait plus puissant que jamais.

Dumbledore ne se montrait plus qu'aux repas, vexé, passant ses journées à chercher un remède à la suppression de ses pouvoirs d'antan. Les élèves n'avaient plus besoin de la sécurité que leur offrait leur directeur avant qu'il ne fût transformé en dromadaire, Harry veillait sur eux. Il était passé de l'état de champion à celui de héro et croyez moi la différence était grande.

Ron, quant à lui, restait à l'écart mais tenait à se battre contre les mangemorts. Pourtant, ne vous y laissez pas prendre : il tenait surtout à montrer à tous qu'il était puissant. Mais laissons de côté ce personnage désolant et attardons nous sur la jeune fille que Harry avait si bien puni de son manque respect pour lui. Hermione, car c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit, Hermione avait rejoins pour de bon le rang de soldat du prince des griffondors. La guerre approchait et Harry avait au moins réussi à imposer son autorité sur l'un des sorciers les plus capables de l'école.

Donc, deux jours étaient passés. Nous étions mercredi, il était 17 heures, les élèves sortaient de leur dernier cours de la journée, Harry et Alita comme les autres. Mais lorsque ces deux amis tournèrent dans le couloir où se trouvaient leurs deux chambres, il virent, avec étonnement pour l'une et douleur pour l'autre, que Drago Malfoy se trouvait debout, adossé au mur, un genoux légèrement replié, les mains posées à plat sur la parois, une petite mèche sur le front, le regard fixe et vide. Il était beau cet archange maudit.

- Malfoy, fit simplement Harry d'un ton mi-dégoûté mi-méprisant qui eu un drôle d'effet sur Drago

Il sentit une nouvelle plaie s'ouvrir en lui.

- Potter…

Alita devint soudain grave et s'avança lentement vers Drago, les yeux vides. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et, sans paraître remarquer le plissement des yeux du blond, elle toucha du bout des doigts son épaule gauche. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et regarda enfin le serpentard dans les yeux.

- Les guerriers d'Amédée nous aiderons, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago eu une moue agacée et repoussa d'un geste les doigts d'Alita toujours posés sur son épaule. En le voyant ainsi, Harry eu comme un coup au ventre, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vive joie et… du désir. Drago était alors plus beau que jamais.

Le serpentard ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici et à présent il regrettait. Mais il fallait bien qu'il explique sa présence, maintenant. Il chercha une excuse. En vain. Alita le devança alors.

- Drago, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais fais attention. Voldemort est puissant.

Drago la regarda d'une étrange façon et tourna les talons.

Harry avait gardé les poings serrés jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu. Alita le remarqua et décida de le laisser tranquille. Elle se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ces deux princes. Elle rentra donc dans sa chambre, non sans lui dire qu'elle viendrait le chercher pour aller manger. Harry parut alors se réveiller et lui adressa un sourire avant de pousser la porte de sa propre chambre. La douleur qui était restée cachée jusque là avait jailli en lui au premier regard qu'il avait posé sur le jeune serpentard.

A partir de ce moment, Harry eu un peu plus mal chaque jour. Chaque jour, une nouvelle plaie s'ouvrait. Il ne supportait plus de voir Drago. Il se remémorait les instants qui avaient suivis l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore.

_- Drago Malfoy est devenu espion pour le compte de Voldemort. Il a choisi son camp, Harry. Ne comptes plus sur lui, il est véritablement un mangemort à présent._

_- Ce n'est pas possible…_

_- Harry, Drago n'est pas digne qu'on lui fasse confiance._

C'était trop dur à supporter. Mais Drago lui avait dit que ce n'était pas tout à fait qu'il s'était passé. Il n'aurait pas eu le choix.

_- Et tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Tout simplement, avec un sourire confiant, que si je ne pouvais pas le servir comme espion auprès de Voldemort, il valait mieux que je meurs sous un sort impardonnable du mage noir ! Alors ? Qui a trahis qui dans l'histoire ? Et bien oui, je suis devenu espion pour Voldemort ! Oh ! Dumbledore n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à l'apprendre. Deux jours plus tard, il vous racontait tout. Ou plutôt, il vous racontait ce qu'il voulait bien vous raconter. Une semaine après, tu es parti ! Et moi aussi. Ton cher Dumbledore ne vous a pas parlé de tout ça, pas vrai ? Il avait…_

Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il s'était cru trahis par Drago et il se rendait compte que tous l'avaient trahis. A qui faire confiance, aujourd'hui ?

Et les jours passaient. Jeudi, vendredi, la douleur, la haine, je te déteste !

Et les heures passaient. Vendredi soir, la nuit, je rêve de toi, de moi sans toi, de toi sans lui…

Samedi matin, Harry se leva tôt. Tous les élèves se levèrent tôt en fait. C'était l'heure. Aujourd'hui, tout allait finir. Voldemort mourrait ou règnerait.

Harry n'avait pas à s'occuper des élèves. Il les avait préparé, leur avait dit quoi faire, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour ça. Il avait autre chose à faire.

Tous les sorciers de l'école qui s'étaient ralliés à sa cause se rejoignirent à Prés au Lard et, de là, transplanèrent au ministère. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent tous surpris de voir qu'environ milles sorciers étaient postésà l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils n'avaient pas de robe de sorcier mais des vêtements de guerre, ils étaient armés d'étranges épées, des poignards étaient attachés à leurs cuisses par des bandeaux, toutes sortes d'objets curieux se trouvaient accrochés aux ceintures.

Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément habillés en noir. Les plus jeunes ressemblaient à des adolescents moldus plus qu'à des guerriers, et les adultes discutaient entre eux gravement en jouant avec leurs poignards ou autres armes tranchantes. Aucun n'avait à la main de baguette.

Lorsque les élèves de Poudlard arrivèrent, ils n'y firent même pas attention. Seul un homme âgé se dirigea vers eux.

- Faites ce que vous pouvez. Ils arriveront dans une demi heure environ.

Un élève de septième année s'avança.

- On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Les guerriers d'Agonistos.

Des murmures se firent entendre, les élèves les mieux renseignés expliquant aux autres l'histoire des peuples guerriers, des seuls survivants, des guerriers d'Amédée.

- Et eux, les guerriers d'amédée, ils ne nous aident pas ? demanda un élève de quatrième année.

Le vieil homme se retourna vers lui et se sourit légèrement.

- Qui sait… Bonne chance.

Les guerriers se mirent en place et les élèves virent que parmis eux se trouvaient les aurors. Finalement, tous trouvèrent un endroit où se poster, les plus jeunes en arrière.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, une armée de mangemorts apparut brusquement et personne n'eu le temps de réfléchir. Tout se passa alors vite. Les sorts fusèrent de partout, les mangemorts semblèrent des milliers.

Des hommes tombaient, des cris résonnaient sous le ciel noir, des larmes coulaient déjà. A présent, il n'était plus question de penser aux autres. Chacun tentait de protéger sa propre vie du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tout allait trop vite. La mort était là trop tôt, on pouvait la sentir, on pouvait la toucher. Des cris, des soupirs, des meurtres, mourir, voir, tomber, la rage… l'espoir. Il ne fallait pas fuir. Je reste ! Jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la mort, jusqu'à la victoire. Des cris, toujours, encore, des cris stridents, poignantsà faire pleurer. Il n'y a plus rien, plus rien que la guerre. Il pleur devant son corps étendu. Elle tue un mangemort de son épée, l'enfonça un peu plus encore, pour être sûr, pour ne pas mourir. La peur, juste de la peur dans son regard, il va mourir, il le sait. Il le sait et il se met devant elle pour la garder prêt de lui, encore un peu. Il tombe à son tour, une dernière larme de douleur coulant sur sa joue ridée. Elle se battra de toute sa force, elle vivra. Un auror lance un sort, une lumière aveuglante, trois mangemorts s'effondrent en poussière. Un élève agonise au sol, piétiné, son sang faisant comme une tâche sombre à ses côtés, une tâche sombre dans laquelle il se noiera… Elle l'aime, elle part avec lui, ils meurent tous les deux. Ils meurent tous. J'ai peur. La souffrance, la mort, moi, toi, la victoire, penser à la victoire. Mais ils meurent tous. Des larmes, beaucoup, trop, ils pleurent, ils meurent, la peur, la douleur… Il est blessé, il se relève, il se défend de toute sa rage, vivre, il veut vivre, il a mal, ils ressentent sa douleur, continuent de l'attaquer de tous les côtés, il souffre, il se bat, il ne veut pas mourir, non, pas maintenant, mais il trébuche, se relève, il saigne, je t'aime, un coup, deux coups, ils le torturent mais il continu à se ruer sur eux, il a pour lui la colère, celle des animaux blessés, il a avec lui la volonté de vivre, il trébuche à nouveau, s'effondre, doloris, il se tort, il a mal, si mal, il a peur, il sent qu'il part, il pleur, je t'aime, il dérive, il tombe dans le gouffre, il ne sent plus son corps, il flotte, il tombe, il pleur, j'ai mal… il meurt. L'amour, la haine, la passion, toi, moi, eux, tous, la douleur, la rage. Il t'aime, je te déteste, pas moi, je vivrai, j'ai mal, mes jambes tremblent, je tombe, non ! pas moi, aidez-moi, elle tend la main, je vous en pris, j'ai mal, aidez-moi, elle pleur, je pleurs, je ne veux pas, pas moi, c'est pas possible, ma main, lourde, sa main retombe, elle voit des pieds piétiner des corps, elle entends des cris, un cri, celui de la mort, un cri aigu, elle traîne ses mains jusqu'à ses oreilles, sa cagoule l'empêche de respirer, elle étouffe, personne, plus personne pour elle maintenant, elle sourit, pour Voldemort, finalement elle se sera battue jusqu'à…

Les nuages sombres tournent au-dessus du combat, le ciel semble gronder, il grogne, de plaisir, de colère, la mort le fait rire, un rire guttural, il sourit, il fronce les sourcil, ils meurent à présent, ils meurent pour ça. Ils se battent, ne s'enfuient pas, parce qu'ils y pensent. Ils ont mal mais récite des formules, combattent, tuent, ils y croient. L'espoir est là. Il a toujours été là. Ils haïssent, ils aiment, mais l'espoir est en eux, je te hais… je t'aime.

Je le hais. Harry avait du mal à ne pas penser à çaà ne pas se demander s'il allait rencontrer Drago Malfoy dans la demeure de Voldemort. Les élèves venaient de partir et il attendait le frère d'Alita pour pouvoir transplaner. Drago Malfoy… Allait-il enfin se battre contre lui ? Allait-il enfin lui montrer à quel point il le détestait ? Allait-il enfin pouvoir le tuer ?

Quelque chose lui tordait l'estomac. Oui, il le détestait de tout son être. Il était passionné, mais ce n'était que de la haine, de la colère. La passion n'était pas toujours de l'amour. Et là, c'était de la rage, la base de son envie de vengeance. Il voulait l'avoir sous les yeux… Non, non ! Juste pour le frapper. Oui, il voulait le voir, il avait envie de se trouver à ses côtés, mais uniquement pour le tuer, rien d'autre. Rien d'autre…


	11. chapitre 11: De la haine à l'amour

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**vega264 :** et voilà la fin et toutes les réponses qui vont avec. Ba en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et pi aussi pour ton premier chapitre de _Fuck me I'm famous_ il est super ! Et pi ba voilà jte dis à la prochaine j'espère qon se vera un peu la semaine prochaine ! bisousss

**onarluca :** merci booocou pour ta grande review mai tu sais elle me font autant plaisir quand elles sont courtes que quand elles sont longues. Ba sinon j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira je ne sais pas trop si g réussi à le faire comme je le voulais mais bon voilà c le dernier et je sui quand même contente. Bye

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Comment peux-tu douter d'eux ? mdr ba tu vera bien puisque c le dernier chapitre ! j'espère qu'il te plaira, en plus jlai écrit super vite jsui tro contente mais bon voilà jmemballe pa lol on sait jamais mdr franchement di moi ce ke tu pense de la fin ! ba sinon jte laisse pasqe jsui tro pressée de le mettre en ligne bye

**ange de un cisme :** hum tu sais pas koi ? Ba heu g po d'inspiration pour les réponses aux review aujourdhuiiii ( bon alors là il fo ke timagines les larmes inondant la chambre, les lèvres tremblantes et les mains inertes sur le clavier) ptdr. Ba voilà jespère sincèrement que ce chapitre va te plaire énormément pasqe vu que c le dernier… Eh oui c le ptio de la fin. O fait passe le bonjour à ta sœur ! Et pi ba voilà l'inspiration n'est toujours pas là pas grave elle sera tetre là au prochain. Allez à la prochaine bye heu ps : di moi si ta bien aimé la scène de combat du chapitre 10 !

**vert emeraude :** merci merciiiii ! moi aussi jlm bien le passage sur le combat en plus jlai écrit d'un trait. Ba heu sinon c le dernier chapitre donc j'espère qu'il va te plaire et que tu va pas être décu de la fin. Et pi tu va avoir la réponse à la question que tu posais à Harry (clin d'œil). Allez jte laisse bye

**miss Felton/Malfoy :** ba heu merci tu m'a fais rougir lol franchement ça ma fait plaisir que tu me dise ça pasqe je pensais pas. Merci encore. Et pi di moi ce que tu pense de ce dernier chapitre j'aimerai vraiment avoir ton avis.

**Anagrammes :** ptdr ta pa compris la scène du combat ais c normal ! c t pour faire ressentir le fouillis, le carnage, enfin et finalement le côté animal du combat. Quand un lion se jette sur sa proie, toi, spectateur, tu vois pas tous ses mouvements, c très flou, l'animal se débat, le lion le tient en place comme il peut, mais les gestes sont trop vifs pour qu'on les comprenne. Oulà calme toi tite lita roo ta pa pri ta tite pilule rose ce matin c pa bien mdr. Bon j'arrête de me parler toute seule et je réponds à ta question : en fait, pour agonistos, g pris un mot grec (agonistès ()) que g un peu modiofié pour qu'il sonne bien avec le mot guerriers (les gueriers d'agonistès c t pa bien ). Agonistès ça veut dire combattants. En fait c t les combattant qui gardaient la citée grecque. Voilà, j'espère que l'explication te va mais tu voi je sui pas allé le chercher très loin mon mot mdr sinon Amédée c un mot que g inventé de toute pièce. Bon ba voilà jte di à plus et di moi ce ke tu pense de ce dernier chap !

**Vif d'or :** pas grave si tarrive que maintenant ce qui compte c ke tu la lise quand même lol ba merci bocou de me dire ça ça ma fait plaisir et pi ça encourage toujours ce genre de truc ba di moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chap et pi je te di à la prochaine !

**jade :** heu ça va si je tapelle jade ? Nan pasqe c plus simple pour moi mdr bon ba écoute merci bocou ta review ma fai super plaisir et puis c toujours génial de savoir que les lecteurs aime bien lire ckon ecrit et kils trouve la fic agréable à lire. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre ne va pa sortir du lot et qu'il sera tout autant agréable. Di moi ske ten pense bye !

**Note de l'auteur : **Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude mais bon… c'est le dernier ! Bon alors le début est vraiment trop mal écrit et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il vaille la peine d'être lu mais à partir du moment où Harry quitte ses amis ça devient un peu mieux. Voilà, vous êtes prévenu. A part ça, je tiens absolument à ce que tous les lecteurs qui ont des musiques de Era les mettent en lisant mon dernier chapitre. Et pi les aitres, mettez des musiques quand même, je vous assure que ça rend le chapitre 10 fois mieux (enfin à mon goût (tirage de langue lol). Ba voilà, franchement je suis tro contente d'avoir finie cette fic je trouve la fin pa tro mal. Hum je ne suis pas sûre de mettre un chapitre de _Le désespoir d'un soir_ ce week-end parce que g pas trop le temps avec les cours et tout ça mais bon je vais essayer. Voilààààà et bisousss à tous je vous donne rendez-vous pour ma prochaine fic ! heu si vous avez des idées ou que vous voulez que je fasse une fic spéciale dite le je suis ouverte à toute proposition ! Bye !

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Oui, il voulait le voir, il avait envie de se trouver à ses côtés, mais uniquement pour le tuer, rien d'autre. Rien d'autre…

**Chapitre XI : De la haine à l'amour**

Harry et Alita attendaient le frère de celle-ci dans un recoin de Prés-au-Lard. Ils étaient tous deux habillés comme des guerriers d'Agonistos, Alita ayant même poussé le vice à mettre un joli décolleté qui la mettait très en valeur. Harry lui en avait fait la remarque entre deux rires. Elle avait donné deux raisons à cela : tout d'abord, elle avait répondu que si elle devait mourir autant qu'elle se fasse belle. Ensuite, on ne savait jamais, elle pouvait parfaitement rencontré l'homme de sa vie sur le terrain de combat et elle voulait pouvoir lui donner une bonne première impression.

Soudain, le bruit typique de sorciers qui transplanaient se fit entendre et ils se retrouvèrent face à une armée. Harry se mit tout de suite en position de combat jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, brun aux yeux gris (vega ! tu te rappelle de lui ? clin d'œil), un guerrier d'Agonistos.

- Alec ! (bon qui ne l'a pas reconnu maintenant ? lol ), s'écria la jeune fille en lui sautant dans les bras.

Harry regarda les hommes qui entouraient le frère d'Alita (en plus je trouve que ça va super Alec Alita frère et sœur lol) et fronça les sourcils. Alec le remarqua et alla lui serrer la main.

- Je te présente les guerriers d'Amédée.

Harry tenta de ne pas montrer le choc qu'il reçu. Ils étaient là ? Mais pourtant, ils l'avaient hébergé, lui, ce mangemort ; et voilà qu'ils venaient les aider dans leur combat. Harry cacha son incompréhension. Mais son cœur s'arrêta tandis que son esprit travaillait trop à son goût : il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait qu'une parole à dire pour connaître la vérité, qu'une seule question à poser. Il avait devant lui les témoins de six mois de la vie de Drago Malfoy. Mais son visage resta fermé pendant qu'il parlait avec leur chef. Pas une lueur dans le regard n'aurait pu le trahir, rien.

Ils se préparèrent et transplanèrent. Il ne fallait pas laisser le temps à Voldemort de se rendre compte du piège dans lequel il était tombé. Tout se jouait aujourd'hui.

Harry était concentré, mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vive douleur, comme un poids sur ses épaules, quelque chose qui lui ordonnait d'y penser. Mais il vidait son esprit pour ne laisser en lui que la rage de vaincre. Enfin, le jour était arrivé où il mettrait un terme à tout ça. Il gagnerait ou mourrait.

Ils atterrirent devant une immense grille aux sculptures magnifiques et royales. Harry resta debout, les poings serrés, laissant les guerriers d'Amédée s'occuper calmement des mangemorts mis en faction là. Une dizaine de mangemorts furent tués, les autres couraient prévenir leur maître. Il y avait peu de sang, peu de cri. C'était calme. Tout se faisait le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsque la garde fut vaincue, les guerriers s'avancèrent tranquillement dans le grand parc au fond duquel se trouvait un immense château sombre dont les deux tours semblaient en être les gardiennes.

Harry marchait derrière eux avec, à sa droite, Alita, et sa gauche, Alec. Ils restaient tous les trois derrière le bouclier que formaient pour eux les guerriers. La tension montait pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, qu'ils voyaient les mangemorts se mettre en place sous les ordres de Voldemort. Le mage noir savait à présent, et Harry l'imagina assis dans un grand fauteuil impérial, l'attendant de pied ferme, avec une petite peur sinueuse qui s'installerait dans tout son corps damné. Et Harry sentait l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, son cœur battant à tout rompre, ses mains se contractant au rythme de la marche. Une véritable armée s'avançait vers ce qui allait être le dernier combat.

Et tout alla alors très vite. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres des mangemorts et les guerriers se mirent en action. Les sorts fusèrent de partout, les cris retentissaient enfin, ces cris de peur, de rage, de douleur… Il y avait du bruit, enfin… Harry sentit quelque chose se réveiller soudain en lui et il fit des signes à ses deux amis. La bataille commençait… Enfin…

Le survivant se battait au milieu de cette guerre, mettant toute sa colère dans ce combat pour l'espoir, pour le règne du bien, pour lui, pour l'autre. Il se faufilait parfois au travers des combattants pour se rapprocher de la grande porte qui restait fermée sur son véritable adversaire. Voldemort mourrait. Mais il était arrêté par un sort qui le frappait dans le dos, il tuait, il torturait, la magie s'emparant de lui, de son esprit, le dirigeait, le guidait. Il n'était que puissance, il était le guerrier, celui qui a survécu, celui qui vaincrait. Et toujours il se rapprochait de cette porte si faible. Il fallait juste arriver jusqu'à elle et la pousser.

Il sentait Alita et Alec dans son dos qui se battaient avec la même fureur que lui et le suivaient dans sa lutte acharnée. Il se retrouva jeté à terre par un mangemort et pendant une seconde il pensa à « lui »… Il le voyait aux côtés de son maître, un sourire en coin, jubilant de sa chute. A cette pensée, il se releva soudain et fit imploser le mangemort qui l'avait fait tomber face contre sol.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçu qu'il se trouvait juste devant cette porte détestée. Une force nouvelle l'envahit et il fit exploser le bois d'un simple mouvement de la main. Rien ne pouvait plus se mettre sur son chemin. La bataille envahit le château en quelques secondes. Harry fit signe à Alita et Alec de le suivre et tous les trois s'engagèrent vivement dans les couloirs à la recherche du mage noir. Il se battaient, luttaient parfois contre plusieurs mangemorts pour se retrouver tout de suite après à courir à travers des couloirs vides, sombres, humides. Mais toujours ils couraient, cherchant un endroit précis.

Enfin, Alita s'arrêta devant une porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, ils découvrirent une grande salle carrée totalement vide. Seuls d'étranges motifs sillonnaient le sol. Ils entrèrent tous les trois et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Les deux garçons restèrent contre le mur, les poings serrés par la pression qui les envahissaient. Alita sembla se concentrée et, les yeux fermés posa un pieds sur les motifs qui se s'animèrent alors sous ses pas. Elle se dirigea vers le centre du dessin qu'ils formaient sur le sol. Les motifs ondulaient, tremblaient parfois comme si une onde puissante les frôlaient, glissait sur eux.

Alita se retrouva entourée d'un brouillard errant sur sa peau. Elle se mit au centre du dessin, se concentra et, la tête baissée, les yeux et les poings fermés, elle récita une formule au timbre menaçant et inquiétant. Sa voix semblait profonde et lointaine… pénétrante. Les murs vacillèrent puis s'évanouirent en fumée pour laisser la place à d'autres murs, une autre pièce. Les trois amis se firent assaillirent par les sorts que leurs jetaient les mangemorts qui se trouvaient là. Ils étaient nombreux et ils devaient se battre de toute leur force pour rester en vie. Alec forma un bouclier autour de Harry.

- Vas-y, on se débrouillera !

Harry se jeta sur la porte qui se trouvait devant lui en jetant un dernier regard à ses amis. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et le bouclier disparut. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : il tomba au sol sous le poids de la douleur qui lui vrillait le corps. Il ne pensait plus à rien qu'à la souffrance qui s'emparait de lui, de tout son corps. Personne ne l'aiderait ici, personne ne viendrait à son secours et il était là à se traîner par terre sous un doloris du mage noir. Oh ! oui, c'était lui, il en était sûr, il le sentait.

Comme il avait mal, il avait envie de pleurer. Mal… Douleur… Mais non, il pouvait se relever. Il avait mal, mais ce n'était pas le doloris qui le faisait souffrir comme ça. Alors il devait se mettre debout et combattre. Son cœur pleurait mais il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Il réussirait. Il avait si mal, là, sous sa main pressée sur sa poitrine. Cela servait-il encore à quelque chose de lutter ? Il était au sol, les genoux repliés, et il fermait les yeux sur sa douleur. Un rire résonnait dans sa tête comme le tonnerre, prophétie à dix sous. Il sentit alors la force venir à lui (la force est avec toi hum désolé ça ma échappé). Un liquide bouillant parcourait de plus en plus vite ses veines, tout son corps ne demandant qu'à combattre. Une bouffée d'espoir s'empara alors de lui.

- Nooooon !

Harry se releva, et fit face à Voldemort, plus déterminé que jamais. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle aussi sombre et lugubre qu'un caveau de cimetière. Des torches éclairaient par-ci par-là les murs rouge sombre et faisaient luire les yeux des deux ennemis. Ils se faisaient face pour leur dernier duel.

Harry ne sentait même pas le doloris que continuait de lui lancer le mage noir. Il n'avait plus mal au cœur non plus, il sentait juste une petite chaleur au creux du ventre, quelque chose de réconfortant. Et le jeune survivant espérait maintenant. Il n'y avait ici que lui et Voldemort, et personne d'autre. Personne, pas même lui…

Il vaincrait. Cette fois, il en était sûr. Ce n'était même plus une question de volonté, c'était une question de Destin. Il était né pour ça et il le ferait.

Voldemort tendit à nouveau sa baguette vers lui.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le sort fila vers la poitrine de Harry et le frappa de plein fouet mais rien ne se produisit. Les yeux de Harry se vidèrent de toute émotion et un voile sombre l'enveloppa. Voldemort garda sa baguette fermement. Il ne pouvait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Ca n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Et il lança sort sur sort, plus terribles les uns que les autres. Harry les sentit entrer en lui et le consumer de l'intérieur mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il vaincrait. Il tendit alors la main et un filet se forma rapidement pour aller frapper le mage noir qui se tordit en deux dans un sifflement strident. Harry tendit sa deuxième main et cria, rassemblant toutes ses forces malgré la douleur que la magie lui faisait subir. Un dernier effort. Encore quelques secondes…

Mais il ne tenait plus et les larmes lui brûlaient les joues. La pièce était emplie du bruit de la lutte et résonnaient dans sa tête un hurlement animal. Ses jambes fléchirent légèrement. Tenir encore… Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'épuisait. Il vaincrait pourtant. Voldemort tentait de lui envoyer des Avada Kedavra mais Harry les recevait sans y succomber. Pourtant la douleur était là, en lui, et Voldemort l'avait compris. Il criait tous les deux, fatigués, n'en pouvant plus. Harry ne tenait plus, bientôt il ferait retomber sa main et se laisserait aller. C'était peut-être la fin, après tout.

Il allait rejeter tout espoir lorsque soudain Voldemort poussa un cri de terreur. Harry sentit une nouvelle force s'ajouter à sa magie. Il devina une présence à ses côtés et se tourna vers elle. Drago se tenait là, debout, les mains fermement tendues vers le seigneur des ténèbres qui se tordait de douleur.

- Dra…go, cracha le mage noir. Alors, tu es revenu…

- Ouai, pour te tuer, grinça le serpentard.

- Tu…

Mais Voldemort ne pu terminer sa phrase et s'écroula sur le sol en se tordant sous la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps.

Harry sentait une douce chaleur en lui. Il devait tenir maintenant. Il ne devait plus se laisser mourir. Il était là pour lui. Les larmes coulaient sur son beau visage et il tomba à genoux tout an gardant sa main tendue vers le corps meurtri de son ennemi. Mais c'était si dur.

Drago fit appel à toute sa force pour aider cet ange blessé. Il se devait de le protéger, de le sauver. Il alla se mettre à genoux derrière lui sans quitter Voldemort des yeux et passa ses bras autour des épaules du survivant pour mélanger ses mains avec les siennes. Leurs deux pouvoirs s'entremêlèrent alors dans une danse enragée pour ne former plus qu'un et allèrent frapper à toute vitesse le seigneur des ténèbres. Un souffle dévasta la pièce. Les deux amants pris dans la tempête poussèrent un dernier cri dans un effort ultime. Une seconde, deux secondes, mêlés dans un tourbillon de puissance, de haine, d'espoir, de mort, de vie… Deux jeunes hommes, un seul pouvoir, une lutte acharnée pour la survie, pour moi… pour toi. Une explosion, le feu, l'eau, la terre, l'air s'emparèrent des deux corps enlacés dans un vertige de sensations et d'impressions. Puis le vent retomba sur le sol, sur les deux guerriers et plus rien. Rien que le silence, une légère brise de puissance, la dernière.

Harry se laissa aller dans les bras protecteurs de Drago. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fermait les yeux, à l'abri dans cette chaleur bienfaisante. Drago regarda devant lui. Voldemort n'était plus qu'un cadavre aux traits tirés sur un visage maigre. C'était un cadavre qui n'avait déjà plus rien d'humain dans la descente infernale vers le royaume des ténèbres. Il était à sa place là-bas. Il ferma alors les yeux et posa son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry, évanouit, et ses épaules furent doucement secouées par de légers hoquets. Les larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues pour aller s'échouer dans le cou du prince endormi qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il ne pourrait plus jamais l'aider. Mais peut-être… Drago s'allongea sur le sol en gardant Harry contre lui. Il ferma les yeux. Oui, peut-être…

(Alors là vous avez de la chance pasqe je voulais couper le chapitre là et en faire un autre qui aurait été le dernier mais je me suis dis : lita t sadique ouai mais bon ya d limites quand même ! lol après vous m'oriez appelé Voldemort alors comme il c fait traité de brosse à ch dans le chap précédent ça maurait rapelé tro de movais souvenirs mdr)

En ne sentant plus rien dans ses bras, Drago rouvrit les yeux et pensait se trouver encore dans cette pièce détestée, aux côtés du cadavre du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il se leva d'un bond en voyant que tout avait disparut. Il n'y avait plus les murs rouge sombre, il n'y avait plus cette humidité ambiante, il n'y avait plus cette impression d'angoisse persistante. Il faisait noir mais un trait fin de lumière passait au travers d'une fenêtre unique placée en face de lui. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans un lit. Il regarda autour de lui. Une chambre, une chambre de Sainte-Mangouste. Drago se recoucha. C'était fini.

Fin

Nan je dec mdr

Combien de temps était-il resté endormi ? Impossible de savoir. A moins d'appeler quelqu'un, mais c'était la dernière des choses qu'il voulait faire. Une question était en lui, une question qu'il n'osait pas se poser. Pourtant, il était trop fatigué pour lutter. Alors, la question s'imposa : où était-il, lui ? Il n'était plus dans ses bras, il n'était plus à ses côtés, il était parti. Parti pour de bon. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il voulait le voir, le toucher, lui demander si tout allait bien. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le voir parce qu'il était… Non, pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Il ne fallait pas. Mais où… ? Drago se releva sur son lit. La chambre était déserte, personne pour le surveiller, personne à qui parler, il n'était pas avec lui, il n'était plus auprès de lui. Des vêtements l'attendaient sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il se leva et s'habilla. Des vêtements propres. Des vêtements qui lui faisaient mal sur ses plaie pas tout à fait guéries.

Drago sortit alors de la chambre. C'était la nuit, tout était éteint. Personne. Toujours personne. Il marcha quelques instants dans les couloirs. Il fallait qu'il le voie parce que voilà, il n'était plus avec lui. Et il ne voulait pas.

Il marcha sans savoir où aller. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les portes des chambres d'hôpital de peur de tomber sur quelqu'un de réveiller, mais pas sur lui. Il ne voulait voir personne. Juste lui. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Même pour le frapper, lui crier dessus. Il avait risqué sa vie pour lui et il voulait lui faire payer.

Il s'enfonça dans des couloirs de plus en plus étroits et il se rappela comme il avait couru lors de la bataille pour retrouver cette pièce habitée par le serpent. Il y avait eu si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas été. Et il n'avait pas réussi à se souvenir tout de suite. Il avait couru parce qu'il avait su qu'il devait l'aider.

Drago sentit alors qu'il devait tourner là, et puis là encore, à droite, à gauche deux fois. Personne. Plus de porte non plus. Plus rien. Mais là-bas, au fond de ce couloir, une porte, unique. Juste lui. Juste pour lui. Juste… Non, se venger. Venger sa vie mise en jeu juste pour… toi.

Il approchait de cette porte. Entrouverte. Il la poussa. Il faisait sombre. Ses yeux habitués à la pénombre le découvrirent tout de suite pourtant. Seul… seuls. Juste pour lui, juste par lui. Juste avec lui.

Il s'avança dans la chambre, vers ce lit. Il était assis sur son lit et semblait l'attendre, les yeux ouverts, fixés sur lui. Une larme avait laissé une trace le long de sa joue. Là, devant lui, il l'avait retrouvé. Enfin…

Harry le regardait. Quelque chose de lourd lui broyait l'estomac. Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il attendait qu'il parle, qu'il fasse un geste. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien. Il était arrivé dans la lugubre pièce et l'avait aidé, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il s'était senti se mélanger à lui dans une universalité puissante, pleine de douleur et d'espoir. Il s'était sentit bien quand il avait sentit la chaleur qu'il émanait se coller à lui. C'avait été doux.

Mais maintenant tout était calme, il n'avait plus besoin d'aide, mais il était quand même revenu.

Drago ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il lui en voulait tant d'avoir fait ça, tout ça. Le combat aurait pu attendre, encore un peu. Mais le survivant s'était lancé dans la bataille et lui, il était venu pour ce jeune homme qui avait tellement besoin de lui.

Harry regardait celui qui était venu à ses côtés là-bas, quand il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il observa ce jeune homme qui l'avait désespéré pour ensuite venir au dernier moment. Il avait envie de le frapper mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne le ferait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Et les larmes remontèrent. Encore. C'était de sa faute. Il l'avait aidé et il venait le chercher maintenant. Mais tout était fini, il ne voulait plus le voir. Et pourtant, il s'agrippa à lui pour se relever. Et maintenant il était debout face à lui. Et ils se regardaient, plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre pour y découvrir… quoi ?

Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Le blond avait les cheveux ébouriffés et ses vêtements étaient mal mis. Comme il était beau.

- Je te hais, murmura Harry en laissant une larme effleurer ses lèvres.

Drago le regarda douloureusement. Il avait mal. C'était fini mais il continuait à avoir mal. Il avait pensé que si le bien gagnait, il n'aurait plus jamais mal. Pourtant, il souffrait, son âme se mettant à saigner sous le coup d'une profonde blessure. Mais peut-être…

Il passa un doigt sur la joue de Harry et lui essuya une larme qui stagnait dans le creux de sa mâchoire. Peut-être…

- Tout est terminé, chuchota-t-il.

Ils étaient tous les deux à la même hauteur et se regardaient, si proches l'un de l'autre.

- Je te déteste… Oh ! comme je te déteste.

Leurs visages s'approchèrent, leurs lèvres se touchèrent juste un peu et ils se reculèrent. Harry passa sa main sur une cicatrice qui se trouvait sur le bras du blond. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur. Harry laissa pourtant sa main là. Il lui faisait mal parce qu'il voulait lui montrer comme il avait mal lui-même. Il n'appuyait pas, il la laissait juste sur la blessure, dans une caresse douloureuse, une douleur discrète mais continue.

Drago sentit ses yeux lui brûler.

- C'est ce que ça te faisait ?

- C'est ce que ça me fait.

Drago avait compris. Il avait compris parce que lui aussi ressentait cette douleur. De la haine à… Mais ne pas le savoir. Et avoir mal. Et dormir seul sans deviner.

- Je suis venu pour te faire souffrir, lui souffla-t-il.

- C'est déjà fait.

Et leurs corps se rapprochèrent lentement, leurs mains s'emmêlèrent, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, la douleur à la poitrine se faisant plus vive encore. Ils avaient l'impression de se faire mal mutuellement mais ils ne pouvaient pas se détacher. Non, rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils en meurent.

Ils sentaient leurs mains entremêlées, leurs doigts se caresser, leurs paumes s'effleurer. Comme il, était bon de le savoir si proche, de lui tenir la main, à jamais.

Drago poussa légèrement Harry qui tomba sur le lit. Il se mit sur lui et le déshabilla tendrement en parsemant son corps de doux baisers. Comme il avait souffert, ce corps meurtri. Blessé à l'extérieur, blessé à l'intérieur.

Harry ferma les yeux en sentant monter en lui le plaisir. Il avait si mal. Et il pleurait parce que sa douleur à la poitrine avait changé. Il ne haïssait plus. Il avait mal de lui avoir fait mal, il avait mal d'avoir eu mal à cause de lui.

Drago se releva et retira les vêtements qu'il avait si vite mit un peu plus tôt. Ses mains étaient fébriles. Ils ne savaient pas comment s'arrêter. Ils le voulaient pourtant, il ne fallait pas, ils ne devaient pas, c'était trop contraire à tout ce qu'on leur avait appris. Pourtant, Drago remonta sur le lit, et lorsque sa peau nue effleura celle de Harry, ils ressentirent comme un choc électrique et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Peut-être…

Le jeune griffondor caressa l'épaule de Drago et vit que rien ne s'y trouvait, pas de marque, pas de trace.

- Il n'y a rien… ?

Drago plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Harry et murmura :

- Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien. C'était trop dur de me dire que ton ennemi avait apposé son seau sur ma peau…

Harry caressa l'épaule nue et embrassa la peau si pâle de l'homme qu'il…

Ils se touchèrent alors, se découvrirent dans une autre dimension. Il leur semblait ne jamais avoir ressenti une telle chose. Ils le sentaient dans leur ventre et puis dans leur cœur, dans leur esprit… Ils se sentaient ni bien ni mal, juste là, avec lui, tous les deux, ensemble, enfin.

Juste pour moi, pour toi… La souffrance sans être douleur. Une seule réponse : je suis là, avec toi, pour toi, sauve moi. Ils se laissaient aller à leurs émotions, ne gardant plus rien pour eux parce que ça leur avait fait trop mal. Ils comprenaient peu à peu et la douleur de ne pas savoir s'estompait avec l'ignorance.

Ensemble, juste là, pour toujours, à jamais, jamais sans toi, toujours pour toi. Et Drago le pénétra doucement, et ils grognaient, et ils haletaient. Le plaisir les submergeait pour les jeter dans un lent voyage vers leur… Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que c'était comme ça, comme ça qu'il fallait faire.

Drago commença des mouvements de va et vient et embrassa Harry comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne. Peut-être, oui, peut-être…

Ils se regardèrent alors, fouillant dans les profondeurs de leur âme. Ils n'avaient pas su. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être rendu compte de ça. C'était pourtant tellement évident, tellement limpide. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, avec toujours plus de tendresse, toujours plus de sincérité, enfin…

Ils se sentirent soudain partir, emportés par une vague de plaisir partagé. Drago ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry rejeter la tête en arrière, sentit son corps se contracter et il posa ses lèvres sur celles du survivant pour étouffer le cri de son amant. Peut-être… Peut-être que… Peut-être qu'il… Ses muscles se contractèrent alors et il jouit à son tour, sentant en lui comme un souffle brûlant balayant tout en lui. Il n'y avait plus ni douleur ni rancune. Il avait risqué sa vie pour lui et lui en avait voulu. Mais maintenant il savait. Oui, il savait qu'il le referait, il savait qu'il…

Il s'étendit à côté de Harry, n'osant pas le toucher de peur que le petit griffondor ne le pousse hors de son lit. Et pourtant, il y pensait encore : peut-être…

Harry remonta les draps sur eux. Il n'avait pas su. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Aujourd'hui, il savait, il avait compris, et ça ferait trop mal de repousser ce qu'il avait appris. De la haine à… De la haine à… Il l'avait vu sans le savoir, sans comprendre, parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit, parce qu'on lui avait appris à ne pas admettre ça. Mais non, c'était trop douloureux de dissimuler, à présent.

Il ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il toucha Drago du bout des doigts. Il ne voulait plus mentir. Il le fit alors : Harry remonta un peu plus les draps sur lui et alla se blottir contre Drago. Le blond ferma les yeux sous le coup que produisit en lui ce simple geste. Il sentit Harry trembler légèrement à ses côtés et il l'enveloppa dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Peut-être qu'il…

- Je…

Harry hésita. Drago avait sentit son souffle sur son torse.

- Je t'aime, murmura le survivant sur la peau du blond qui frissona.

Drago laissa couler une larme, la dernière. Il l'avait dit. Ils étaient sûrs à présent. Plus aucun doute, plus jamais. Ils n'écoutaient plus que leur cœur.

- Je t'aime… petit griffondor. Mon amour…

De la haine à l'amour, le chemin, dit-on, est court. Mais Harry et Drago avaient trop souffert pour comprendre qu'ils aimaient. De la haine à l'amour, rien n'est plus difficile, rien n'est plus douloureux. Un cœur meurtri qui se guéri au souffle tiède d'un amant, une âme blessée cicatrisée par la magie d'un baiser. Un homme qui pleur gagné par l'amour. De la haine à l'amour, jamais un chemin n'a été plus difficile, jamais un chemin n'a été plus douloureux. Mais à présent, ils avaient appris, ils avaient compris, ils s'étaient compris. De la haine à l'amour, ils avaient parcourus ce chemin la main dans la main, et aujourd'hui ils étaient arrivés au bout mais gardaient leurs doigts entremêlés, leurs âmes mêlées, leurs cœurs à jamais enlacés.


End file.
